


everyone deserves a happy ending

by brightsee



Series: happy endings do exist [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Betty, Betty rebuilding her life, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: Veronica finds her one year after her death on the streets of Rio de Janeiro. Betty has no idea who she is or where she's from but with the help of Veronica she's slowly regaining her memories, figuring out where home is, and exactly what Veronica means to her.part two of there are no happy endings here





	1. riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that I give the people what they ask for and that is a happy ending. Thanks Jessie for all your help, your ideas and reading this over, and just listening to me talk about this 24/7, you're the best. Hope y'all enjoy, this one is for you guys.

_“Who the hell is Betty?”_

The woman stares at her, brown eyes wide, lips parted, and there’s a flicker of something on her face but she can’t make sense of it. Her hands are balled up into fists, nails digging into her palms, nervous energy filling her. They’re standing in the middle of an alley and even if this woman looks harmless, she knew Rio is anything but safe.

“I’m sorry, I thought-” The woman standing opposite shakes her head, dark hair flying loose in front of her eyes which she pushes back behind her ear.

“Do you know me?” She questions. It’s been eight months since the coma, over a year since the accident and she hasn’t remembered a thing from her life before. She’s gone by Jane but that doesn’t feel right. Hope flickers in the pit of her stomach. Something about this woman, the desperation in her eyes, her beauty, she thinks she can trust her. “I was in an accident a year ago, no one knew who I was and I’m afraid I don’t remember much from my life before. ”

The woman lets out a breath, eyes watering and she nods furiously. “Yeah, I know who you are. Your name is Betty Cooper.”

“Betty,” she whispers, the name rolling off her tongue smoothly. It feels right. “How do you know me?”

“We were friends,” the woman smiles, wiping away a tear that had fallen from the corner of her eye.

“What’s your name?” Because it feels like something she should ask. To be polite and all.

“Veronica,” she says. “Veronica Lodge.”

_Lodge._ She recites the name in her head and draws a blank. Nothing about this woman is familiar. “I’m sorry, do you have a picture or something?”

She watches as Veronica fumbles through her purse, struggling with the clasp before pulling out her cellphone. She squints against the sunlight reflecting on her phone, thumb swiping across the screen until she settles, and passes the phone over. Betty holds it up close, studying the picture revealed to her. And yeah, that’s her standing next to the woman, arm thrown across her shoulder and smiling happily at the camera. The background is unfamiliar, bright lights and a crowd of people.

“That was when we first moved to New York,” Veronica explains, taking her phone back once she was done looking at the picture. “I told you it was tacky to go sight seeing but you insisted.”

“I live in New York?”

“Yeah, for six years.”

Betty nods, in awe. She’s been trying to catch up on all the pop culture in the past few months since her recovery. New York City was something else. It amazes her just thinking she lived in the city before the accident. If the picture is anything to say by it, she looked happy in her previous life. There’s a flicker of doubt that she’ll ever be that happy again but it’s overshadowed by the excitement of a real connection, someone who knows her.

A loud bang sounds through the alley, Veronica flinching in front of her and looking for the source. “Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?” Veronica questions.

Betty realizes they’ve been standing there for the past five minutes, it’s not the best location for a conversation. “There’s a cafe around the corner,” she says.

Veronica smiles but it’s strained, a hardness in her eyes. “Lead the way.”

Betty forgets about finishing her errands and instead leads Veronica out of the alley and towards the cafe. It’s a two minute walk and an awkward silence fills the air, Veronica ensuring to keep her distance. There’s so many questions running through her head and she’s sure Veronica is just as curious.

It’s weird. There’s an emptiness in her, ever since the accident and the discovery of her memory loss, like she’s trying to piece herself together again without having all the puzzle pieces there. She’s been rebuilding her life in Rio, friends she considers family, but here’s this woman with a connection to her past and it feels like she’s getting a piece of herself back. It feels right and Betty goes with it.

“Why don’t you get a seat,” Veronica suggests, pointing to an open table in the corner.

Betty looks at her skeptically but obliges, watching as Veronica steps up to the counter and places an order. She can’t help but notice how gorgeous she is, designer shades and manicured nails. Her outfit is probably designer too, a stark contrast to the second hand dress Betty’s currently wearing.

Veronica orders, smiling at the barista and hands over the cash. She looks tense, despite the easy way about her and how she easily converses with those around her. She keeps looking over to Betty while she waits for their drinks, chewing on her bottom lip with arms crossed. Veronica crosses the cafe, smiling at Betty.

“A Latte for you,” she says handing it out for Betty as she sits.

_“I brought you a latte,” she says the moment Betty opens the door. Veronica smiles sweetly, brown eyes shining against the morning light. “Walk you to school?  
_

_Betty takes the offered coffee, “sure.”_

Betty blinks across the table at Veronica, a flash of memory from a time when they were younger. Then it hits her, she just had a memory. She remembered something from _before_. Veronica is oblivious, stirring in a packet of sugar before taking a sip of her tea. Betty follows suit, taking a sip of her own drink. A latte just how she likes it and Betty doesn’t even question how she knows what she likes, the memory made it obvious that Veronica knew her favourite drink.

“So, where do we start?” Veronica questions nervously, playing with the sleeve of her cup and avoiding Betty’s gaze.

She just shrugs, this is all unfamiliar territory. “Will you tell me a little bit about you?”

“Sure. Uhm, I’m a photographer,” she says. “I speak Spanish, Portuguese, and English. Graduated NYU a few years ago. I have a cat, his name is Gary and he’s a miserable old bugger. I’m pretty sure he’s going senile. Sometimes he wakes up and howls throughout the apartment. My neighbors kinda hate him but it’s nice not being alone anymore. The apartment was too quiet and I needed something to fill the emptiness.”

Veronica pulls out her phone and slides it across the table to Betty, a picture of a long haired grey cat. He was cute and fluffy, his hair sticking up all over the place. He didn’t look so miserable, rather his yellow eyes seemed rather mischievous. “Adorable. How long have you had him?”

“Eleven months, just after you-”

“After my accident?” Betty supplies.

She shakes head, growing serious. “They declared you dead.”

Betty’s heart sinks and it’s all a little overwhelming. For her, she was just in an accident and had lost all her memories, she was trying to rebuild her life. She had never pictured her family, they were just an idea, a figment of her imagination. Veronica made it all real.

“I’m sorry,” she says, looking down at her hands resting on the table, feeling guilt eat at her. While she has been rebuilding her life here in Rio, people who loved her were mourning her death and it never even occurred to her that someone would have missed her.

Veronica reaches across the table, taking Betty’s hands in hers and it’s the first time they’ve touched and it feels so damn familiar. Like her body remembers Veronica’s soft touch. She turns her hands over so their fingers lock, an instinct more than anything.   

“It’s not your fault.” Veronica sympathises. “Tell me about your life after the accident.”

Betty tells her everything. From waking up in a coma after two months, to moving in with one of the nurses she had befriended, to learning she had a talent for understanding cars. Veronica informs her it was something she and her dad did when she was younger, a way to bond. She tells her of her struggles, about the retrograde amnesia, and how frustrating it was starting from a blank page.

They talk so much that their coffee and tea goes cold, forgotten about after catching up. When they slip out of the cafe, much later in the afternoon, Betty feels that old connection to Veronica. Maybe she’s fooling herself but it feels like a beginning, or picking up where they left off, Betty’s not quite sure. All she knows is she wants to see Veronica again.

“How long are you in town for?” Betty questions, pulling Veronica to a stop just before they enter the gates of her hotel.

Veronica looks down at her sandals, hand playing with the necklace around her neck. “I was actually supposed to leave tomorrow.”

Disappointment spreads through Betty, she was hoping for more time with Veronica. “Oh.”

“I’m not leaving you here,” she says, looking up to Betty determined. “Your home is in New York City.”

Betty’s feeling all kinds of emotions. She never imagined meeting someone from her past, never imagined leaving Brazil because this was her supposed to be her home now. There was always that niggling thought in the back of her mind telling her she wasn’t Brazilian, her American accent giving it away, but it felt like she was born here. This was her home and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back to America.  

Veronica must notice the change because she continues, “meet me back at that cafe? Noon?”

“Okay,” Betty nods.

Veronica looks over her shoulder at her hotel then back at Betty, reluctant to leave. “Can I-” She shakes her head, steels herself and continues. “Can I give you a hug?”

Betty smiles and holds out her arms, Veronica rushing into them and holding onto her tightly. She hears Veronica sniffle, pressing her chin into her shoulder, and it feels so damn good. Betty can’t remember that last time she was held like this, so tight it was reassuring. Veronica doesn’t let go for a few moments and Betty soaks in every second of it.

“I missed you, Betts,” Veronica whispers into her shoulder. “So damn much.”

Betty doesn’t reply, can’t really think of anything to say so she just holds onto Veronica tighter. She wants to tell this woman she’s just getting to know again that she’s there for her, that she’s here now and that’s all that matters, but can’t find it in her. She feels herself getting choked up because Veronica thought she was dead and this must be all overwhelming for her as it is for Betty.

Veronica pulls back, brushing away a stray tear with the back of her finger. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there,” Betty replies, watching Veronica walk away. She wills her heartbeat to return to normal, the scent of Veronica lingering, and balls her fists to keep her from reaching out. Betty turns on her heel and heads back to a house that suddenly doesn’t feel like a home anymore. 

* * *

Betty’s a ball of nerves. Her hands are clammy and anxiety is bubbling in her chest, she just doesn’t know what to expect when she sees her family again. Veronica has given her a little bit of background on her family while Betty has talked to them a few times over the phone these past few weeks. It was weird the first time she called but she’s gradually has gotten to know them, just like she’s gotten to know Veronica.

Her mother is overbearing, controlling, and a little crazy. Her father is soft and reassuring, he was the one who stopped her from flying to Brazil before Betty was ready. Her sister is lovely, so kind and protective. Her nephew is a troublemaker and tells Betty all about the car he’s helping fix up with her dad.  

They’re waiting for their luggage, more for Veronica and her two bags while Betty had one lone carry on. She didn’t have many belongings, anything she owned was second hand or given to her. It was hard saying goodbye to the family that took care of her, she’s promised to stay in touch, forever grateful they took her under their wing and guided her through her recovery. But this was where she was needed and it didn’t take Veronica much convincing to go home with her.

Veronica reaches for her hand, softening her fist and preventing her nails from digging into her palm. “You haven’t done that since high school,” Veronica mentions, looking down at where their hands are intertwined. 

Betty follows her gaze, the contrast of their skin tones, the way Veronica’s thumb sweeps across her palm and the indents. “I’m just nervous,” Betty admits.

“I got you,” she says, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Betty sees the honesty there and is taken off guard by a flash of memory.

_“I don’t wanna go home,” Betty murmurs, gripping the armrest of her seat._

_Veronica rolls her head to look beside Betty. “It’s a little late for that, we’re already in the air. Back to reality, Betts.”_

_“I don’t wanna,” She pouts, her stomach in knots at the thought of returning home to all the stresses of being a senior. Her mother would be on her ass the second she stepped in the front door._

_“Spring break may be over, but I’m still here. I got you.”_

Betty shakes her head, pushing the memory to the back of her mind, and smiles, “I appreciate you being here with me.”

“Nowhere I’d rather be, Betty,” Veronica says, so simple. Betty watches as she grabs her two bags, rolling them over to where Betty is standing. “I just want you to be prepared. Your mother doesn’t really like me but I’m going to try and be there for you. Just know you have Polly on your side if I’m not around.”

“She doesn’t sound that bad,” Betty tries but even her voice sounds lacking of conviction. Polly’s already warned her about the true nature of her mother, her controlling nature, but Betty is trying to remain optimistic.

“Ready?”

Betty rolls her shoulders, stealing herself for what’s to come. This whole process has been unfamiliar and foreign but she’s trying to make it right, to fit the pieces back into place. With Veronica by her side, they make their way into the arrival bay where all the family waits. It’s been a long process with the American embassy but she’s finally stepping foot back on American soil, one step closer to the old Betty.

Veronica has shown her pictures of her family but even if she hadn’t, Betty’s pretty sure she’d be able to pick out her family from a crowd of strangers. Heck, they are strangers. But her sister stands out, looking so much like Betty herself, and Betty can see herself in both her mother and father. It’s surreal, one second they’re just this idea in her head and the next they’re real and they’re all standing right in front of her.

Polly comes running at her the moment she spots Betty. It’s a little intense, being wrapped up by a stranger so tight, but it feels familiar and safe. Veronica gives her a nod of encouragement over Polly’s shoulder and when her sister pulls away, she cups Betty’s cheeks and just studies her face, taking in everything. Betty’s a little self conscious, there’s a scar on her forehead from the accident but in no way does it look like Polly is judging.

“You’re so beautiful,” Polly cries, eyes welling up with tears. “I’m so happy you’re here. I love you so much!”

Betty just pulls her sister in for another hug, her heart breaking and she’s still unsure how to respond when people tell her they love her. It’s not like she remembers them, it’s not like she feels that attachment to them, or the love. Not yet, anyway.

There’s a hand on her shoulder and Betty pulls away from Polly to her father. There’s no words from him, he just pulls her into a hug and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Missed you, kid.”

Her mother is the last and there’s a mix of emotions on her face but she just gives Betty a hug, a little stiff and awkward. “We’re so happy you’re alive,” she says, holding her a little too tight.

Betty pulls away and smiles, noticing one person left. He’s hiding behind Polly, a little unsure, but there’s a bit of read hair sticking out from the side of Polly. “Say hi to your Aunt, Max, don’t be rude,” Alice orders, her voice warm but with authority.

Max avoids Betty’s gaze as he steps out from behind Polly. “Hi.”

Betty squats down in front of him, forcing him to look down on her. “My name’s Betty.”

“I remember,” he says, slowly starting to smile.

“Yeah? Well, can I get a hug then?”

Max leaps into her arms in all his childlike glory, squeezing her neck tightly. “Missed you.”

Betty buries her nose in his hair and breathes him in, he’s so innocent and she never wants to let go.

_“I’m never letting go of him,” She tells Polly, staring down at the bundle in her arms. All chubby cheeks and pouty lips. He was sleeping and had that baby smell, that look of innocence, Betty couldn’t get enough of him._

_“You can keep him,” Polly jokes, watching them from her bed._

_Betty hugs the infant closer to her chest, already feeling so much love for this tiny being who’s barely four hours old._

Betty pulls back shocked, the memory feeling so strong and real. She feels that same warmth and love from that memory when Max pulls back, smiling brightly up at her. “What’d you bring me back?”

Betty laughs. Polly ruffles his hair. “It’s not like she was on vacation, Maxamillion.”

“Don’t worry, bud, I got you covered,” Veronica says from behind them all, winking at Max who just smiles so wide at her, running and jumping into her arms.

Alice doesn’t let the reunion go on too long, she clears her throat and gives Veronica a pointed look. Betty knows there’s tension there and Veronica had briefly mentioned that Alice hated her because she “took” Betty with her to New York after high school. Betty knows Veronica isn’t tell her the full story, especially with the daggers she’s staring into Veronica in that moment.

“How are you getting home, Veronica?” Alice asks, causing Betty to whip her head between the two because she thought they were all going home together.

“Smithers is picking me up,” She replies, already pulling out her phone.

Alice gives her a tight smile and says her goodbyes before moving to the exit. Betty doesn’t move, just staring at Veronica confused. “Aren’t you coming with us?”

“You deserve some family time, I’ll drop by later, I promise.”

She’s a little disappointed and is ready to fight but Veronica just looks so tired and her mother is urging her to hurry up so they can beat traffic. “Get home safe, okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m good,” Veronica smiles and Betty reluctantly turns her back on her and she doesn’t know why she’s finding it so damn hard to keep saying goodbye to Veronica.

* * *

Betty walks into her pink bedroom and it’s a flash into her life from when she was a teenager. The walls are pink, the white bedsheets covered in pink and purple floral, the pictures that line the wall are of family, and her closet is full of pastel clothes. Betty can’t imagine being comfortable in the blouses, the all look so stiff. She looks down at the clothes she’s wearing, mostly all of Veronicas’, the black sweater standing out from the blues and pinks. 

It’s like the room was perfectly preserved, waiting for her to come back home.There’s a knock on the door and Polly walks into her room, hovering on the edge. “No one’s really come in here since we got the call.”

Betty nods, understanding. Who would want all the reminders of a child lost to them? Polly closes the door behind her, moving across the room to sit on the bed, watching as Betty walks around the room studying every inch. There’s a framed picture of her and Veronica, arms wrapped around each other and neither is staring into the camera but rather at each other.

“Why doesn’t mom like Veronica?” She questions, setting the picture frame back on her dresser. She moves across to the next one, a group of teens all dressed up in formal attire.  

Polly gets up off the bed and cross the room. “Because she thinks she stole you from her.” Betty turns and Polly rolls her eyes dramatically. “As if your not your own person and didn’t choose to leave Riverdale on your own.”

“Why did I leave Riverdale?” She hasn’t seen much of the town yet, just in driving through but it’s small and seems lovely.

“You were destined for bigger and better. Riverdale was only going to hold you back and Veronica saw that, she got you out of here,” Polly explains, giving her arm a squeeze.

Betty nods, studying the picture of all the familiar faces. “Are these my friends?”

“Yeah,” Polly responds, starting to point everyone out. “Archie, Kevin, Val, Melody, Josie, Cheryl, Jughead, and Veronica. That was at prom.”

_“Come on, guys, smile nicely for the camera,” Veronica orders, standing out and glaring when no one listens. “Seriously, Archie can you just take your eyes off Val for one second just so we can take this picture?”_

_Betty laughs, “this is impossible.”_

_“Nothing is impossible,” Veronica smirks. She steps to the side and loudly whistles, drawing everyone’s attention. “Listen up, losers. We’re taking this picture whether you like it or not.”_

_Everyone looks over to where Veronica was standing and she glares at them, points to the camera and Betty watches as they all give in. Standing with their dates and giving their best smile. Betty is too caught up smiling at Veronica, she’s the only one not paying attention in the picture and Veronica gives her hell for it._

“I think I remember this,” Betty says slowly, looking over the faces and settles on the way she’s staring up at Veronica, so much love and adoration on her face.

“You’re starting to remember?”

Betty shrugs, puts the picture back on the dresser and moves down to the next frame where it’s a picture of her and Max the day he was born. “Yeah, bits.”

“That’s good, Betty,” Polly smiles at her.

“The doctor said it would be a slow process. It’s just frustrating not remembering anything but having everyone remember everything about you,” she admits, avoiding Polly’s gaze.

Polly squeezes her arm in reassurance. “Don’t stress about it. It’s a healing process and if it’s all feeling too much just tell us and we’ll give you some space. Okay?”

“Thanks, Polly,” Betty smiles, pulling her into a soft hug.

“How about we go down and have some cake.”

Betty perks, raising a brow. “There’s cake?”

“Hell yeah, we have cake! Come on.”

Polly tugs Betty out of her childhood room and down the stairs. Max has already gotten into the cake, her father cutting pieces and handing them out. Betty takes a seat between Max and her mother, digging into the vanilla cake, her favourite.

“Max, eat with your fork, please,” Alice orders across the table, looking at him with distaste as he picks at the icing with his fingers.

“Sorry, Grandma.”

“So, I was thinking maybe in a few weeks after getting your feet back under you, you can apply to the town paper,” Alice says, catching everyone off guard. The kitchen grows silent.

“Why would she apply for the town paper?” Polly questions, glaring at her mother. “Her home is in New York with-”

“Her home is here, Polly!” Their mother snaps.

“You know it’s not and it hasn’t been for the past seven years,” Polly retorts, setting down her fork abandoning her slice of cake.

“Enough!” Alice yells, hand banging on the table eliciting a loud thud. Max flinches, staring up at all the adults with surprise.

Betty watches the whole thing without a word, not really sure what’s going on. She hasn’t really thought too much about where she’ll live. Riverdale is her home but Veronica has told her that New York is her home as well. It’s confusing and she feels like she’s being pulled in all directions making her head hurt.

They finish off the cake in silence, Polly and Max leaving shortly after but not before Polly hugs her tight and tells her she’ll be back tomorrow. Her mother tries to talk to her but Betty can feel her eyelids fight to stay open, her father dismisses her. He gives her a soft smile, winking at her as she retreats from the kitchen.   

* * *

It’s been a week of being home and she’s been bombarded by family members and friends. She meets all sorts of people that she finishes the day exhausted and her mind swimming. Betty meets Archie, her childhood best friend, then Kevin shows up, then Cheryl and Josie, and Jughead, all pleasantly surprised when she says she remembers them. Because she does. 

Her memory has been returning slowly. The smallest things set off flashes but looking at pictures help mostly. There’s albums full of pictures, varying from her childhood to high school. Her favourite is looking at the high school ones, those ones are mostly filled with Veronica. When she asks Kevin about it he just shrugs and says, “you’re B and V, what do you expect?”

Betty’s not even sure what to expect, doesn’t even really remember high school but she’s starting to learn things she’s supposed to remember. She learns that Kevin is married, to the nicest man and they live happily in New York. Archie still lives in Riverdale. Cheryl is apparently Maxs’ other aunt, her brother dating Polly before he passed away. She takes it in stride, trying not to get annoyed when people talk to her like she’s already supposed to know these things.

Betty’s almost grown worried when she realizes she hasn’t seen Veronica in the past week she’s been home. She briefly wonders if she went back to New York, no longer able to take time off work, but she knows in her heart that Veronica wouldn’t leave without telling her. Their friendship was too strong, from what Betty can remember and what she feels.

So it honestly surprises her when Veronica’s at her window, tapping it gently. Betty rolls over in bed, finding a silhouette of a woman on her window ledge. For a fraction of a second fear runs through her and then her eyes adjust and she knows that body, can see the face through the window, and it’s Veronica.

_“It’s about time you woke up, I’ve been tapping on your window for the past ten minutes,” Veronica exaggerates as she climbs through the window._

_Betty looks over to her clock, reads the time, then looks back to Veronica. “It’s one a.m. and I was sleeping, Ronnie.”_

_“Okay, but you’re not anymore so do you wanna get dressed and go to Pop’s?” She questions, smirking at Betty._

_Betty crosses her arms across her chest, tiredness creeping through her bones. “Why do we have to go to Pop’s? Can’t we just go back to bed?”_

_“And have your mom find me in the morning? No thank you, I’d like to live to graduate.”_

_Betty rolls her eyes, “she wouldn’t kill you.”_

_“Yeah, she would. It’s cute you think she wouldn’t.” Veronica reaches out and tugs at Betty’s hand, uncrossing her arms. “Please, breakfast at Pop’s? I’ll get you your favourite pancakes and milkshakes.”_

_“Fine,” she says, giving in easily to Veronica._

Betty rolls out of bed with the feeling she’s done this a hundred times before, opening her window and helping Veronica crawl through. She stands from the floor and dusts off her pants. “I think I’m getting too old for that.”

Betty muffles her laughter with her hand, aware her parents are sleeping in the next room over. “You know you could have walked through the front door right?”

“And have your mom kill me? No, thank you,” She retorts.

“She wouldn’t kill you,” Betty finds herself saying, and it’s so familiar to the flashback she just experienced, a chill runs down her spine. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to break you out of here.”

“Pop’s?” Betty questions, already walking into her closet to slip on a sweater and trackpants over her pajamas.

Veronica’s eyes hover over the sweater she just put on, tugging on the sleeve. “I think this is mine from high school.”

“Really?” Betty stares down at the dark purple sweater, soft under the touch. “Do you want it back?”

“Nah, you keep it, Veronica smiles. “Looks better on you anyway.”

Their eyes meet and there’s a weird tension between them. Betty notices the way Veronica looks her up and down, a sense of longing in her eyes and this other look, that was a mix between hurt and remorse? It was gone just as quickly as it appeared, Veronica perking up. “So Pop’s?”

“Yes! But can we use the front door?”

Veronica laughs, nodding. “Sure thing, Betts.”

They walk out the front door, sneaking down the stairs, and walk to Pop’s. They walk silently side by side, but Betty can’t hold in her questions anymore. She’s been looking for Veronica for the past week. Growing more disappointed with each passing person, every knock that wasn’t her on the other side of the door. She needed her this week, Betty realizes, and it hurts she wasn’t there.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” She says, breaking the silence between them as they walk.

Veronica snaps her head towards Betty. “I haven’t, I promise.”

“It’s been a week since we came home, Veronica.”

She sees Veronica drop her shoulders, a frown sliding over her lips. “I was giving you space. Everyone was so happy you were home, you deserved to be surrounded by family.”

“But you said you would be there for me,” Betty retorts, anger growing.

Veronica reaches out for her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I know, Betts, and I’m sorry I haven’t been there. I have a rocky history with your mom and it makes it hard, I’m not exactly welcome in your home.”

“Why? I asked Polly and she won’t tell me. My mother refuses to even acknowledge you exist, just talk to me, Ronnie!” Betty snaps.

Veronica stops walking, staring up at Betty, eyes shining under the street light and lips parted in surprise. “You called me Ronnie.”

“That’s your name,” Betty says, shrugging.

“Nobody has called me Ronnie since you’ve been back, only you just now. Do you remember?”

Betty pauses, and it’s true. She remembers more things now, she remembers calling Veronica Ronnie more than her real name, or sometimes even just B. The familiarity of best friends. “I remember some things. Like how you would wake me up at one a.m. wanting to go to Pop’s for breakfast.”

Veronica lights up, “you remember that?”

“Yeah, I remember you have a habit of climbing through my window.”

Veronica blushes, “what about after climbing through your window?”

“We’d go to Pop’s,” Betty answers, watching Veronica deflate in front of her eyes.

“Yeah, I can’t resist a late night milk shake. So let’s hurry our butts up.” Veronica tugs Betty along the street, Pop’s bright neon sign looming over head.

It’s only after they order and sit sipping on their respective milkshakes does Betty remember that their conversation was derailed. “You never answered my question before? Why does my mom hate you?”

Veronica grows serious, sips on her milkshake to occupy herself and gather her thoughts. Betty waits patiently. Veronica finally looks up and there’s a hardness, eyes growing dark. “Because I took you away from here. Because I loved you. Because I’m a Lodge. Because after you died I was a mess and told her your death wa her fault. Honestly, Betty, there’s so many reasons you just have to pick one.”

Betty nods, not really liking the answer, the truth hurts sometimes she’s learned. “She wants me to stay in Riverdale.”

Veronica tenses. “Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want.” Betty sips at her milkshake, knowing she’s being pulled in two separate directions make things harder.

Pop, who was so happy and relieved he hugged Betty upon her arrival, places their plates of pancakes down in front of them. Betty digs in just to avoid the conversation with Veronica, knowing it wasn’t fair to the woman because she has put her life on hold for Betty. Her life is in New York and Betty’s not quite sure where her life is anymore but she’s trying to figure it out.

“I just want you to be happy. Whether that’s in Riverdale or New York. Hell, if you wanna move to Florida, I’d support you, Betts,” Veronica says with so much passion and devotion it stuns Betty. “You have to do this for you and only you. It’s your life and your decision to make.”

Betty nibbles at her pancake and nods.

_“My mom found out I applied to Columbia,” Betty says, chewing on a french fry._

_Veronica stares at her across the booth. “And?”_

_“And she’s pissed. She thinks it’s your fault I want to leave.”_

_Veronica raises her brow, “and is it?”_

_Betty shakes her head, reaching out for Veronica’s hand across the table. “No. It’s my decision and I made it on my own. It’s only a perk that you’re applying to NYU.”_

_“Okay,” Veronica replies but she can see she’s still not satisfied, doesn’t quite believe her._

_“Remember when you told me to tell my mom to fuck off? Because she was a soul crushing urchin that just wanted to control my life?  
_

_Veronica chuckles, “hell yeah, I remember that."_

_“This is my way of doing that. She wants me to stay in Riverdale, have the white picket fence and husband with 2.5 kids. But that’s not what I want,” Betty explains, determined to get Veronica to understand._

_“And what is it you want?” She questions, brow raised._

_“You, Me, and New York.”_

“If you want New York, your room is still available in our apartment,” Veronica mentions, no pressure just as if she’s stating a fact.

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

Veronica smiles, a little brighter than when they broached the subject. “B and V forever, remember?”

Betty laughs, shakes her head. “Not really, but I’ll toast to that.”

They clink glasses and Veronica smiles.

Betty briefly thinks about New York, how the possibility feels more freeing than staying in Riverdale. As she gains her memories of home, she’s starting to realize it doesn’t quite feel like she remembers it. The town and the house she grew up in feels foreign, maybe because of her memory loss, but she’s thinking it has more to do than that. It feels like she’s outgrown the place, there’s no opportunities and there’s no excitement.

She looks up at Veronica, the idea of New York with Veronica and Betty’s pretty sure she wants that. She wants to experience the city, the fast pace life, to see if it’s everything she’s read about, and what she’ll remember when she gets there. The thought of moving is scary but it feels right if Veronica is going to be there with her, helping her every step of the way.

* * *

She doesn’t really know what she expects when she sits her mother down a few days later and tells her she’s leaving. Veronica has suggested that her room back in their apartment is still available, Betty takes her up on the offer after a few days of deliberation. It’s been nice getting to know her family again but she’s ready for more, to fit more pieces of her old life back together and that involves going home, to New York. 

“You’re not going to New York, Elizabeth!” Her mother yells, Betty flinching from her harsh tone.

It reminds her of all the times when she was a teenager and sat in the kitchen, her mother walking around yelling at her. Then it surprises her because she remembers those times, wanting to go out with Veronica, to go see a late night movie, to attend a bonfire, and her mother refusing to let her leave.

“I’m going to New York!” She replies, anger rising because she’s not a teenager anymore and her mother can’t and won’t tell her what to do. “It’s my home.”

“This is your home.”

Betty shakes her head and folds her arms across her head, trying to stand tall but can feel herself shrink under her mother’s intense gaze. “This isn’t my home.”

The house, while it was cozy and nice, didn’t feel like home and she was so desperate to feel that safety and comfort, everything that this house wasn’t. She thinks she’ll find that in New York with Veronica. There’s just something about her that Betty wants to get lost in, to hold onto and never let go. It’s Veronica and she means everything to Betty and if she stays in Riverdale, forcing herself back into what her mother wants her to be, she’ll lose whatever it is she has with Veronica.

Betty stands up straighter, looking her mother in the eye. “I’m twenty-five years old, there’s nothing holding me back here and you can’t force me to live under your roof.”

“I can and I will!” She argues. “You’re recovering from a brain injury, you need to stay safe and recover.”

“What do you think I was doing in Brazil?” She retorts, fists balling up not out of anxiety but out of anger. “It wasn’t some kind of vacation, mother. I was in a coma and I recovered. I had to relearn everything and fight to figure out who I was. Now I know who I am and what I want to do. I need to go to New York.”

“I want you to stay here, it’s for your own good.”

_“Jason is dead?” Polly rounds on her mother, face scrunched up and tears threatening to fall. Betty’s grounded in place, wanting to comfort and protect her sister but it’s a war between Polly and their mother. “And you kept me in here?”_

_Her mother grasps onto her arms, trying to calm her down. Alice looks just as frantic as Polly. “Baby, it’s for your own good.”_

_Polly pushes her away. “Ugh, you always say that and it’s not true!”_

_The men in white try to take her away and that’s when Betty moves, reaching out for Polly, for her sister, wanting desperately to protect her or pull her back to safety. Betty pushes forward, wrapping her arms around Polly and pulling her into a hug. They let her go for a second and Betty’s able to promise Polly she’ll get her out of there._

_Then she’s being ripped from her arms and Betty’s forced to watch her sister get taken away. There’s sadness and determination setting in her stomach but also hatred and anger festering towards her mother. How could someone do that to their own daughter?_

“You always say that!” Betty lashes out, the memory from before lingering. “You try to control us. Me. Polly. You tried to hide her and send her away because she was pregnant with Jason Blossom’s baby. You don’t know what’s best for us.”

Her mother pauses, confusion then hope flashing across her face. “You remember?”

Betty only grows angry. “Yeah, I remember things because my brain is healing. I’m healing and I’m not staying.”

With that Betty storms out of the kitchen and out of the house all together. She’s not really sure where she’s going but she let’s her feet carry her down the not so familiar streets. Betty knows she’s not going to Pop’s, she missed the turn two blocks back, and she’s not going to the high school. There wasn’t many places she remembers, but for some reason she makes her way determined down a side street then turns left onto another street.

Betty’s more just looking to clear her head, no real destination in mind, until she comes to an apartment building, tall and intimidating. There’s something about it so familiar and she finds herself walking up the front steps, a doorman popping out with a smile. It feels like she’s walked these steps a thousand times, always nodding to the doorman before heading inside and into the elevator.  

“Miss Cooper, what a pleasant surprise,” the man says, tipping his head down in greeting.

Betty pauses. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“You used to. My name is Smithers. Shall I tell Miss Lodge you’re on your way up?” He questions and everything clicks into place.

_“Hey, Smithers!” Betty says, smiling at the older man as she practically skips up the front steps of the apartment and slipping in through the open door._

_“Miss Cooper,” he smiles as she passes. “I shall let Miss Lodge know you are on your way up.”_

_“Thanks!”_

Betty blinks at him and slowly smiles. “Yes, please.”

“Penthouse suite,” he winks at her.

Betty hops onto the elevator and presses the penthouse button, the elevator all mirrors and dark wood. She knew Veronica had money but it was different seeing it in person, in her choice of apartment and her clothing. When the elevator doors open revealing a grand entrance way leading to a wooden door, Betty grew nervous.

The door opens revealing a smiling Veronica. “Hey!”

Betty steps off the elevator, tugging at her cardigan trying to hide her nerves. She didn’t know why she was there or how she found her way there. It was like an automatic reaction to a fight with her mother.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” she blurts out, eyes growing wide as she looks up to meet Veronica.

“It’s okay, I’m surprised you were able to find this place. I haven’t exactly told you were I was living while in town,” Veronica says, opening the door wider as an invitation. “You know you’re always welcome here.”

_Betty practically storms off the elevator and Veronica is right there, penthouse door open and waiting. “I hate her,” she spits, slipping past Veronica and into the apartment._

_Veronica closes the door quietly behind her. “What’d she do this time?”_

_“She hid my acceptance letter on me!” Betty yells, circling around the apartment, trying to walk off her anger. She was furious with her mother. “Seriously, who does that?”_

_“Apparently Alice Cooper,” Veronica deadpans, earning her a glare from Betty._

_Betty curls up her hands into fists. “Ugh, it’s just so frustrating! There’s no way in hell I’m staying in Riverdale. I want New York and I want you!”_

_Veronica closes the distance between them, walking around the couch to where Betty was standing. She cups the girls’ cheeks and smiles. “You have New York, even if you didn’t get into Columbia I would have dragged you kicking and screaming from here. There’s no way Betty Cooper is destined to live the rest of her life in Riverdale, you’re too good for that.”_

_Betty feels her anger leave her. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Betts.”_

“I told her I was leaving,” Betty finally says, shaking off the memory. There was something about it that shakes her, the admission of love. It felt different but she can’t quite put her finger on it.

“And let me guess she freaked out?”

“Yeah,” she chuckles lowly. “In typical Alice Cooper fashion. Almost as bad as when I wanted to leave the first time.”

Veronica softens. “Well she is your mom, Betty.”

“Why are you defending her?” Betty questions, feeling like she’d been slapped. She thought Veronica was on her side, wanting her to go to back to New York with her.

“We all lost you and she’s just getting you back only to have you leave again. You have to see where we’re all coming from. To us, you were dead,” Veronica explains, her brown eyes soft and Betty can see the despair in them. “Maybe this is where you can fix your relationship.”

“Is this your way of pushing me to stay?” A sliver of doubt slicing through her.

Veronica closes the distance between her, placing her hands on her shoulders and forcing Betty to look at her. “I want New York and I want you, nothing’s going to change that.”

“You’ve said that before,” Betty says slowly, smiling.  

“Have I?”

“Yeah, when I found out my mom hid my application to Columbia and you said you were going to drag me out of Riverdale kicking and screaming. You know I would have gone willingly with you,” Betty smirks.

“I was going for dramatics there,” Veronica laughs, shaking her head. “We just want the best for you, even your mother.”

“I know. It’s just the pressure from her is too much. It’s like I need to be that perfect daughter she always wanted. It feels like I need to be the girl that I was not the woman I am and I hate that because everything has changed, since high school, since the accident. I’ve been trying to be the old me but I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

Veronica slides her hands up to cup Betty’s jaw, forcing her to meet her gaze. “You need to forget about what everyone else wants and do what you want. I know I’ve said this before but it’s true. The only way to move on from this is to be who you want to be and who you’ve become, not who you were. Okay?”

Betty nods, dropping her head so their foreheads met. She breathes Veronica in, her scent soothing and she missed being this close to her. Veronica has been keeping her distance since they met again and she remembers times in high school where she had climbed into bed with Betty, was always constantly touching her, holding hands, she thinks she misses it.

“How about we go for milkshakes at Pop’s?” Veronica suggests, pulling away from Betty.

“Can we just curl up and watch something on Netflix?”

“Sure, how about The Office,” Veronica suggests. “Even though you’ve already seen every episode a dozen times, it’ll be like you’re watching it for the first time. Which is even better.”

Betty laughs, following Veronica towards the couch. She cuddles up next to Veronica, throwing her legs across hers and holds onto her hand as she rests her head on Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica just smiles, placing a blanket over them both. Betty feels Veronica breathe out a sigh, sinking into the couch, and Betty relaxes for the first time in what feels like forever.

* * *

When Betty arrives home later that afternoon, reluctantly saying goodbye to Veronica, she finds Max sitting on the front porch step playing his game console. Betty furrows her brows, walking up the front walk way. “What are you doing out here?” 

Max looks up from his game, “Mom and Grandma are fighting.”

“Fighting? About what?”

“You,” he says, shrugging.

Betty sinks down onto the step beside her nephew, folding her arms across her knees. “They’ve been doing that lately.” Max just hums, absorbed in his game. “Would you hate me if I went back to New York?”

Max pauses his game and looks up at him with wide eyes. “No way! I love New York and me and mom get to visit in the summer, every summer. I love it there.”

Betty laughs, ruffling his strawberry blonde hair. She’s seen pictures of Jason and there’s a similarity there, mostly in the eyes and his nose. Everything else is all Polly. “Well that’s good to know.”

“I love Veronica almost as much as you do. She’s the best,” He continues, his excitement growing.

“Yeah, she really is,” she smiles. Betty stands, dusting off her jeans. “I’m going to go put an end to all the fighting. Don’t wander off.”

“I won’t,” Max says with the roll of his eyes, his focus back on his game.

Betty enters the house and her ears are immediately assaulted by the sound of Polly and their mother yelling from the livingroom. She prepares herself for the worst and walks into the room, both so wrapped up in their argument that neither notice Betty enter. Polly’s throwing out accusations and Alice is saying nasty things about Polly, New York gets thrown around a few times and so does Veronica’s name.

“Would you two stop it,” she yells, walking further into the room, having had enough.  

Polly and Alice turn, their faces red and angry. “Mom’s trying to keep you from going to New York,” Polly says, throwing a dirty look to their mother.

Before anything more can be said, Betty speaks up. “Can we talk, all of us? And maybe you actually listen to what I say this time?”

_“You don’t listen to me!” Betty yells at her mother. It was another endless fight about college and she was just so sick and tired of it._

_“I do. You just don’t listen to me,” she retorts._

_Betty rolls her eyes. “This isn’t about you. I’m turning eighteen in three weeks and I’m going to New York whether you like it or not.”_

_“I just don’t understand why you want to move so far away from your family.”_

_“Columbia has a great journalism program and New York is bursting with opportunities. I thought you’d want the best for me.”_

_Her mother reaches out for her, giving her arms a small squeeze. “I do want the best for you.”_

_“This is what’s best for me and I’d appreciate it if you’d support me on this decision,” Betty says, firm on the matter. She needs to go to New York and she needs her mother’s support more than anything. “I can’t do this without you, Mom.”_

_The anger seems to fall from her face. “I’m here for you, honey.”_

_“Even if I go to Columbia?”_

_She see’s her mother at war with herself. Wanting the best for Betty but wanting it under her watchful eye and her directions. “Even if you go to Columbia.”_

_Betty smiles, reaching up and hugging her mom tight. “I promise I’ll come back and visit.”_

She sits down on the couch, pointing to the empty space on the couch across from her. Polly and Alice sit down, eyes on Betty.  She folds and unfolds her hands, trying to settle her nerves. She has so much she wants to tell them but is trying to find the right way that was difficult. Betty takes a deep breath and lets it all out.

“This isn’t my home.” Alice opens her mouth but Betty shakes her head, not finished. “I love you, mom, I do. But I don’t belong here anymore. I know it feels like you’re losing me after just getting me back but you’re not.”

“I lost you too many times, I don’t want to lose you again,” Alice says, the most honest thing she’s ever heard her mother say.

“You’re not losing me.”

“I am because like before you’ll never return home,” Alice bites, the anger returning.

Polly speaks out, “you know exactly why she didn’t come home.”

Betty’s kind of at a loss because she doesn’t remember that yet. She remembers the promise to return home but something must have gone down between that moment seven years ago and her supposed death. There’s a twist in her mother’s lips and she knows there’s only a few things that anger her as much as she’s angry now.

“Veronica,” Betty breathes out in realization.

“I don’t like that girl for you. She was trouble in high school and she’s trouble for you now. Just look at her, she’s making you move back to New York and away from your family,” Alice snarls, getting up off the couch.

“Sit down!” Polly yells. “And listen to your daughter.”

Alice sinks back down to the couch, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

“Veronica is family too,” Betty starts. “My home before the accident was in New York and I need to return. It feels like the right choice to make and no one is influencing me. I’m making my own choices. I would really appreciate it if you supported me.”

“We just want the best for you, Betty,” Polly says, getting up off the couch and coming to sit beside her. She takes her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Betty pats the other side of her, inviting her mother to side down beside them. Alice crosses the room and sits down beside Betty, taking her free hand in hers. “I do want the best for you, honey.”

“So let me go to New York, please, just support me in this decision,” Betty pleads, looking up at her mother. “I love you but you can’t keep holding me back.”

She feels her mother sigh beside her, looking down at their hands. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“It’s what I need.”

Alice nods, “Promise you’ll come home and visit when you can?”

“Promise you’ll be nice to Veronica?” Polly questions across Betty. Her sister looks determined, stressing to protect Veronica. “She’s part of this family too.”

“I’ll be nice to Veronica,” Alice vows rather reluctantly. “I love you, sweetheart, never doubt that.”

“I love you too, mom,” She says, reaching out and hugging her. THens he turns to Polly and wraps her up in a tight hug. “Love you too, Poll,” she whispers into her hair.

Polly pulls back with the biggest smile, “so it’s settled, Betty’s going to New York!” She jumps off the couch, pulling Betty with her. “Let’s go get you packed.”

Betty sits on her bed watching Polly pack her suitcase. She has a new collection of clothes but she takes some articles of clothing from her life before. There’s more variety of colours, no more pastel pink or blue, a pair of black jeans, greys and purples added into her wardrobe. Betty can’t stop thinking about how Polly has stood up for Veronica since day one and curiosity eats at her.

“What you said earlier, about Veronica being family? What did you mean by that?”

Polly pauses what she’s doing, placing the jeans on the edge of the suitcase. “She was there for both of us when I was pregnant. After you got me out of the home, Veronica and her mom took me in. You lived with her for six years during and after college. She’s your best friend. Mom hasn’t always treated her the best, despite your relationship with her. She’s family in all the ways that count.”

_“I brought milkshakes!” Veronica signs as she walks into the hospital room, holding up a take out tray of drinks._

_“Oh my God, Veronica, I love you,” Polly gasps, reaching out with grabby hands for her milkshake. Betty takes hers from Veronica, careful while she’s still holding Max in her arms. Veronica sits down beside her, staring down at the baby._

_“So this is Max, huh?”_

_“Would you like to hold him?” Betty questions._

_Veronica looks up to Polly who was still in bed. She nods and Betty hands over her nephew. She watches the emotions pass over Veronica, she was mostly in awe of the little thing she was holding. Tears started forming in her eyes but she blinks them away. Betty wraps an arm around her shoulders, heads pressed together as they both look down at the sleeping baby._

_“He’s gorgeous,” she whispers, studying his features. “Looks just like you, Polly.”_

_Polly beams. “There’s also a little bit of Jason in him too.”_

_“Hopefully not the bright red hair,” Veronica mentions, hand brushing over his hat-covered head. He didn’t have any hair, fine blonde hair that was impossible to see. Betty’s almost positive he’ll have Jason’s red hair, or at least strawberry blonde, a mix of him and Polly._

_Betty rests her chin on Veronica’s shoulder. “He’s perfect just the way he is.”_

_Veronica looks at her out of the corner of her eye and smiles. “Like his aunt.”_

_Max starts to cry and Veronica is up in an instant, handing him back to Polly, the moment broken. Betty feels the knots in her stomach, her heart beating loudly in her chest. There’s so much love in the room, Betty’s almost positive it’s getting to her._

_Polly settles Max on her chest, reaching out for Veronica when she tries to step away. “Thank you, Veronica. For everything you’ve done, for me and Max. Seriously, we owe you so much.”_

_Veronica shrugs it off, “you’re like my sister and you always have to protect your family. It was something my dad taught me.”_

_“He’d be proud of you,” Polly smiles, squeezing her hand._

_Veronica blushes. “Just make sure I’m an honorary aunt and we’ll be good.”_

_“Auntie Ronnie has a nice ring to it,” Betty adds from her spot on the couch across the room. “Not as good as Auntie Betty though.”_

_“Auntie Betty and Ronnie sounds even better together,” Polly adds, smirking when Betty grew red._

“I’ve always been your biggest supporter, from high school to now,” Polly says, smiling up at her spot on the floor. “New York is going to be a big change for you, just be patient. Especially with Veronica, there’s a lot of things you don’t remember."

“Okay.”

“Now come help, this is your stuff.”

Betty slides off the bed and helps Polly pack all her things, sneaking in a few pictures from the past few weeks she’s been home. Mostly pictures of Polly and Max, one of Veronica in Pop’s. It feels like she needs to cherish the memories she’s made. As hard as it was having to leave her family, Betty’s ready to take that next step forward. Having Veronica by her side makes things a little less scary.

* * *

_“I can’t believe we’re really doing this. New York, Ronnie!”_  

_Veronica rolls her head, previously trying to sleep she peeks an eye open. “Yeah, New York, Betts. We’ve been planning this for months.”_

_“Why aren’t you more excited?”_

_Veronica smiles, “I am excited. I’m going home again and I’m with my best girl, no less. I’m ecstatic. But you also kept me up all night last night so I’m a little too tired to think right now.”_

_“Sorry,” Betty blushes. Veronica winks then closes her eyes again to get some sleep. Only Betty’s mind is still whirling. “New York,” she whispers. “We’re not going to be in Riverdale anymore.”_

_“That’s the point,” Veronica deadpans, earning a playful hit to her arm._

_“It’s just so big.”_

_“It is.”_

_“And crowded.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Millions of people live there.”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_“I think I’m freaking out,” Betty squeaks, breathing heavily. The city is nothing like she has experienced before. Yeah, she went for a weekend visit just to check out the campus but she still went home after two days. They were going to live there permanently._

_Veronica’s now wide awake, hand winding around the back of her neck and forcing Betty to look over at her. Their foreheads touch, they’re so close that Betty can make out the little flecks of gold in Veronica’s eyes. Betty lets out a low breath, inhaling another deep breath, trying to calm back down._

_“Hey, remember what we promised each other?”_

_Betty nods gently._

_“We’re going to conquer this city together,” Veronica answers for her. “You and Me.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You, Betty Cooper, are going to make New York City your bitch and I’m going to love watching you take over the world.”_

_Betty blushes. “You have too much faith in me.”_

_“Of course I do.” Veronica places a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and pulls back. “Now get some sleep, it’s going to be a long day of moving in when we get there.”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Betty wakes up, her memory feeling more like a dream but she knew it was real. She keeps having these strong flashes and it’s a relief. She’s learning more about the people in her life, her history, and how she got to where she was before the accident. There’s still a huge blank space, mostly of her life in New York with Veronica, but she’s hoping that moving back will help.

The plane begins its descent and Betty’s gaze is transfixed out the window, at all the buildings below. It’s kind of crazy. There’s a glimpse of a memory from before, of this very view the first time they flew in before. Betty is in just as much awe as that first time.

“You ready for this?” Veronica asks Betty, bringing her attention from the window to her best friend beside her.

Betty places her hand over Veronica’s which rested on the armrest between them. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“I think you’ll like New York,” Veronica says, smiling.

“Is it weird if I say that this just feels right? It feels like I’m going home and can breathe again.”

Veronica turns her hand over, palms meeting, and interlock their fingers, squeezing her hand. “It’s not weird.”

“Good,” Betty breathes, relaxing into her seat.

“I’m really glad you’re here with me,” Veronica says a moment later.

She looks back at Veronica. “Me too.”

Betty really can’t imagine doing this with anyone else. There’s something about Veronica she’s felt since day one, this draw towards her and a comfort she finds only in her. She squeezes Veronica’s hand, earning her a big smile, and she settles her gaze out the window as the plane descends. It’s the start of a new chapter of her life.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. new york city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a century later and i finally finished this beast. A huge thanks to Jessie who is my biggest supporter and helping me out when i'm stuck and just being the best person in the world. This took so much out of me so I'm taking a well deserved break from writing but you can catch me at eternityofklaroline.tumblr.com, come chat! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

New York City is busier than she expected.

As they step out of the cab, she’s able to take it all in. High rise buildings surround her, cars pass behind her, and people are shoulder to shoulder on the sidewalk in front of her. Betty looks up to her new home, an imposing grey apartment building with shiny glass doors and gold trim. There’s even a doorman, stepping out and holding the door open for someone slipping inside.

It’s all a little intimidating for Betty.

“We’re really not in Kansas anymore, huh,” she murmurs, watching a couple walk past in their own little world.

“Definitely not,” Veronica replies, slipping her hand into Betty’s.

Betty gives her hand a squeeze, wishing she has half the strength Veronica has. She looks at her, there’s a small smile on her lips and she looks more relaxed than she ever had in Riverdale. There’s a whisper of a memory in the back of her mind, of the first time they were in this very same spot and were looking up at their new home.

_“This is it, Betts,” Veronica says, reaching out for Betty’s hand._

_They had worked so hard for this, countless late nights put in at the paper, Veronica gaining attention as a photographer, and saving up for a year had led to this moment. This wasn’t some small, little barely enough room for two people apartment like they had before. No, this was everything they were looking for._

_Betty smiles, staring up at their new apartment. “We’re home.”_

It’s not until Veronica is unlocking their door, somewhere on the fourteenth floor, and Betty walks in and it all hits her. She breathes in, the air smelling of a mix of Veronica and fresh air, and all the tension leaves her body. She breathes out and she’s home.

Veronica shuts the door behind her, leaving her suitcases by the door and walks up behind Betty. She’s looking out through the apartment, passing the kitchen, a bathroom, a short hallway opening up into a living room connected with a formal dining area. The place is huge, decorated with soft blues, whites, and hints of grey, and the sun shining in through a sliding screen door of a balcony.

“We’re home,” Betty whispers, just knowing this is it for her.

Her little room in Rio de Janeiro was small and impersonal, it held no memories just served as a place to rediscover herself. Her house in Riverdale was haunted by the ghost of who she used to be, that girl in high school who was constantly at war with her mother and trying to be the perfect daughter. But here? Standing in her apartment with Veronica standing at her back, this feels like Betty has finally found her home.

Veronica slips past her, hand sliding across Betty’s back. “Let me show you around.”

Betty nods but remains in place, still studying her surroundings. The living room has a fireplace with a television placed above the mantel, each side has floor to ceiling bookshelves which are filled with books and knick knacks. Betty wants to run her fingers along the spines, take in every title and discover all the books at her disposal.

“Those are all yours,” Veronica says, chin pointing to the books. “You liked the older books, said they had character.”

Betty smiles, agreeing with her past self. “And the smell.”

Veronica chuckles, “yeah, that too.”

_Betty pulls a book of the shelf, one of her favourite finds at a used bookstore from their old neighborhood. Veronica is lounging already on the couch, red wine in hand as she flips through her National Geographic magazine, only ever looking at the pictures to study the type of lense and technique the photographer used._

_She plops down beside her onto the couch, sliding her feet over Veronica’s lap as she settles her back against the arm of the couch. Veronica shares her blanket, covering Betty’s lap. In front of them the fireplace is lit, soft flames emitting through the room adding to the coziness._

_Betty opens her book, lifting it to her nose and taking a deep breath. Veronica raises a brow, watching her with amused pleasure. “You know they all smell the same don’t you?”_

_Betty scoffs, pulling the book away. “No!” She leans forward, shoving the book under Veronica’s nose. “Here, smell this!”_

_Veronica scrunches her nose but takes a sniff, giving Betty a deadpan look. “Smells like an old book.”_

_Betty nudges Veronica’s legs with her feet, outraged. “It smells like history!”_

_“Musk is more like it.”_

_Betty locks eyes with Veronica, trying to be mad because this girl is just so insufferable. She brings the book into her lap, opening up the old, worn cover and smiles. “You just have no taste,” she retorts, rolling her eyes._

_“Honey, I grew up on the Upper East Side, I have great taste.”_

_Betty bursts out in laughter, “you’re such a dork.”_

_“Says the one smelling old, gross books,” Veronica smirks, giving her calf a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I still love you.”_

_“Love you too, V.”_

Betty smiles, her gaze drawn to the couch and images all the nights like that memory. Her and Veronica curled up on the couch together reading or watching a movie. She can picture herself working at the small glass desk along the edge of the far wall, occasionally looking out through the sliding doors feeling the sun on her face. Betty was in love with this apartment.

Veronica leads her down a short hallway, pointing out the guest bathroom which is hers to make her own again. Then her bedroom, a soft yellow in colour and white furniture. There’s a queen size bed, a long dresser, end table, and walk in closet. The room doesn’t really feel familiar to her but Betty pushes it away, instead exploring her room.

She turns and notices Veronica hovering around the door, looking a little unsure of herself. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep your stuff.”

“It’s okay,” Betty gives her a warm smile.

Veronica shakes her head, “my therapist said you weren’t coming back and holding onto your things was unhealthy. I gave it all away, except for a few sweaters and knick knacks.”

“It’s fine, Veronica.”

Really, Betty understands. She was supposed to be dead and the only logical solution for Veronica was to move on. She doesn’t even remember half the things she owns so there’s no way of really missing anything. Though as she runs her hand along the top of the dresser, there are picture frames and a jewelry box residing there.

She looks over to Veronica who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Betty with a guarded gaze. “Is this all right?”

“Yeah,” she smiles, picking up one of the picture frames. This one is of her and Veronica, both in sunglasses and bright smiles. She sets it down to pick up the next, the two of them plus Kevin and his husband. “It’s perfect.”

Veronica lets out a sigh. “Good. Kevin kind of got it all set up last minute, grabbing the necessities. If you need anything else, we can always go shopping.”

Betty crosses to the closet drawing it open to reveal three sweaters. She looks at Veronica over her shoulder, “I think we’re going to have to go shopping for some new clothes pretty soon.”

“Of course, as soon as you’re ready.”

Betty turns her attention back to the sweaters. One is cashmere, so soft beneath her fingers. There’s a bulky knit sweater, dark grey with scratchy and coarse material. The third is a Columbia University sweater, faded and worn, with the cuffs a little frayed and the lettering partially scraped off.

She feels Veronica behind her, reaching out past Betty and playing with the cuff of the Columbia sweater. “I couldn’t give these away.”

Betty smiles, “something to remember me by?”

“Yeah,” Veronica replies, stepping back.

Betty pulls the knitted sweater down, studying it up close. “What’s the story behind this one?”

“I went through a crafting phase. That was the one and only sweater I knitted and gave it to you,” Veronica says, running a hand over the sweater smiling from the fond memory. “You never wore it but you loved it.”

“I’m glad you kept it,” she says, placing it back in the closet for safekeeping

Veronica nods once and when Betty lets out a yawn, she smiles. “I’ll let you get some sleep. Maybe we can explore the city tomorrow if you’d like.”

“I’d love to.”

Veronica retreats from the room, Betty following close behind her. She grabs her suitcase, Veronica handling her own, and they both take it down the hall. “That’s my room,” Veronica points to the bedroom door across the hall, depositing her bags inside. 

They stand awkwardly in the hall just looking at each other. Veronica is playing with a bracelet, chewing on her lip, and shifting her weight between her feet. “Let me know if you need anything?” 

Betty nods and before Veronica can turn in for the night, she reaches out and grabs her wrist. Veronica looks up at her, a little shocked but relaxes a moment later, allowing Betty to invade her space. Betty steps forward, placing a kiss on Veronica’s cheek. 

“Thank you for everything, Veronica, I really appreciate it.” 

Veronica’s returning smile is tense and she shrugs it off. “It’s what friends are for.” Betty slides her hand into Veronica’s and gives it a squeeze. “Good Night, Betty.” 

“Night, Ronnie,” Betty says, dropping Veronica’s hand and watching her slip into her bedroom, door closing softly behind her. 

Betty steps into her own room, closing her bedroom door. She falls back onto her bed and lets out a breath, relaxing into the soft sheets. Betty felt lighter and happier with just the simple change, she understands why she left Riverdale all those years ago, there was something about New York City and Veronica that had pulled her in.

She acquaints herself with her room further, slowly getting ready for bed. There’s a new hope, excitement flowing through her as she settles in for the night. Things were suddenly looking up and Betty knew this was the final missing piece of the puzzle that was her life. She was ready to solve this mystery, to get her memories back, and live her life. This was only the start.  

 

* * *

 

Betty wakes up with a solid weight on her chest, nothing too heavy but she can feel the slight strain to breathe. Whatever is on top of her is vibrating, sending waves through her chest and gradually gets louder. She feels panic rising through her lungs, opening her eyes against the harsh morning light and finding herself nose to nose with a very large cat. 

“Oh my God!” She yelps, springing up and sending the cat flopping onto her lap. It just stares up at her with curious yellow eyes. The cat still continues to purr, swatting at Betty to get her to pat it but she just stares down horrified.

Veronica peaks her head in, the door cracked open which must have been how the cat got in. The concern quickly turned to amusement when she saw the cat on top of Betty. “Looks like you just met Gary.”

Betty slowly reaches up and pets the thing, soft and furry, making sure to scratch behind his ears. The cat begins to purr again and it’s the strangest feeling but it sends a warmth through her and settles any anxiety she felt from waking up. Veronica cross the rooms and perches on  the edge of her bed, reaching out to pet Gary.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Betty yawns, stretching her arms out.

Veronica smiles, sliding off the bed. “Great! So, breakfast is ready and just a warning we have a guest who decided to drop by unannounced.”

Betty quirks a brow, “who?”

“Just my mom,” she replies hesitant, chewing on her lip. “If you’re not up to it I can tell her-”

“No,” she says quickly, interrupting Veronica. “No, it’s fine. I would actually like to meet her, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Veronica nods. “Don’t forget to put on your best shoes, it’s going to be a nice day out with lots of walking.”

Betty watches Veronica slip out, closing the bedroom door behind her. She’s quick in getting changed, eyeing the cat who was sitting on her bed watching her. It’s summer and she knows the city gets hot and humid, so she picks out a floral sundress and strappy sandals. Betty quickly gives herself a once over, pats down her dress and leaves the room.

Gary follows her, jumping down off the bed and running past her through the small hallway. Betty has seen a photograph in passing of Veronica’s mother, has even heard a few stories about the woman, but she was just as warm and kind as she had expected. Hermione Lodge practically jumps in her chair when she sees Betty, sprinting across the dining and living room and enveloping her in a tight hug.

_Betty couldn’t understand why her mother reacted the way she did, practically declaring her cut off from the family, not longer welcome back home. She wanted to move in with Veronica, get out of her tiny dorm room and away from her psychotic roommate. Betty was an adult, officially nineteen years old and she could make her own decisions._

_Despite being away from home for a year, her mother still had a hold over her. And this time? Betty felt the cut deeper than any other time before because this time was final. There was no returning home. Polly would always support her, be there for her, but sometimes she just needed her mother, no matter how cruel she was sometimes._

_On the verge of tears, Betty went to the one mother she knew that would always take her in and take care of her. Veronica was still in class and they were having dinner with Hermione later on so Betty headed over to Hermiones’ apartment earlier than planned, just needing a hug._

_The moment she steps into the small apartment, warmth surrounds her. Betty wanders through until she finds Hermione in the kitchen, getting dinner prepared early. As soon as Hermione sees Betty, folding in on herself, face likely red and distraught, she drops what’s she’s doing and crosses the room and envelops her in a big hug._

_Betty wraps her arms around the woman, resting her cheek on Hermiones’ shoulder and lets out a breath she had been holding since talking to her mother. It’s all the comfort and reassurance she needs, as she settles into her warmth Betty feels the tears begin to fall. No longer holding them back, her body shakes from the sobbing._

_Hermione pulls back, hands cupping Betty’s cheeks and gently wiping away her tears. “What’s wrong?”_

_Betty takes a deep, shaking breath. “My mom found out I’m moving in with Veronica and she told me not to come home.”_

_“Oh, Cariño,” Hermione whispers, pulling her back into a hug and hand rubbing soothing circles across Betty’s back. “You know you always have a home here, you’re like another daughter to me.”_

_“I know,” Betty replies, breath hitching. “But, why can’t she just be supportive?”_

_Hermione runs a hand through Betty’s hair, pushing it off her shoulder. “I can’t answer that. Though she’s misguided, she does want the best for you.”_

_“It doesn’t feel that way.”_

_Hermione pulls away, hands resting on Betty’s shoulders and smiles. “One day you’ll understand. Now, let’s wash up and how about some ice cream before dinner.”_

_Betty wipes away the stray tear and nods. “Veronica’s going to be mad if we have ice cream without her.”_

_“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Hermione winks, shooing Betty into the bathroom to clean up._

_Betty doesn’t feel better, there’s still the heaviness in her heart from her mother’s rejection. Hermione has lessened the hurt and she’s grateful that while she’s not welcome home at the moment, she’ll always have a home with Hermione and Veronica. The two welcome her and love her as she is, faults and all._

Betty slowly wraps her arms around the older woman, embracing the hug. It’s familiar, much similar to that day she barged in on Hermione breaking down. She looks over to see Veronica shaking her head in amusement, biting off a piece of bacon. “Let her breathe, mami!”

Hermione pulls back, hands cupping Betty’s cheeks and just takes her in. “We missed you so much, chica.”

Betty doesn’t really know what to say to that, half her memories are still gone and she fears she’ll never get them back. She remembers Hermione, remembers she was like a second mother, but there’s no depth or meaning behind the memories she’s beginning to get back.

“It’s good to be home,” Betty replies, reaching up and squeezing Hermione’s hands where they still rested on her cheeks.

She’s pulled into the dining room where an amazing breakfast spread is waiting for her. Betty sits down beside Veronica with Hermione opposite, the older woman unable to contain her smile while she eats. Betty piles her plate with fruits and waffles, a cup of coffee already poured in front of her.

“So what do you have planned for today?” Hermione questions, chewing on a piece of toast.

“Sight seeing, I guess,” Veronica replies, looking beside her to Betty. “If you’re still down for that?”

“Of course,” Betty smiles.

They finish breakfast and Hermione helps them clean everything up, packing up leftovers for her to take back to her own apartment. Betty washes the dishes and Veronica drys them, placing them back into their proper place. It feels oddly domestic, familiar like everything within this apartment does, and she relishes in it. She’s not quite reliving her old life but getting glimpses of it and it’s enough for her.

When they step out onto the street, the sun shining down on them, Veronica looks over to Betty smiling. “So where to first? Times square? The Empire State Building?”

_“I’m not taking you to times square,” Veronica says, a hint of disgust in her voice, her nose turned up. “Those are tourist traps.”_

_Betty tugs on Veronica’s arm, “please, Ronnie?”_

_“Betty…”_

_She gives her the best puppy dog face she can muster, pouting and eyes wide. “This is my second time in New York, I just want to explore.” Betty gives Veronica’s hand a squeeze. “Please, Ronnie?”_

_Veronica purses her lips, hand on hip, and gives in. “Fine. We’ll go to stupid Times Square and the Empire State Building. Only because you asked so nicely.”_

_Betty jumps up, leans over and places a kiss on Veronica’s cheek. “You’re the best.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, but you owe me.”_

“Actually,” Betty drawls, smiling. “I was thinking you could take me to some of the old places we used to visit?”

Veronica looks surprised, brows raised. “You don’t want to sightsee?”

Betty shrugs, “I’ve seen it all before.”

“Do you remember it?”

“No, but I’m sure I’ll remember eventually,” Betty replies, so nonchalant. Veronica doesn’t seem convinced and Betty reaches down to squeeze her hand, giving it a light tug. “Please, Ronnie?”

Veronica’s frown turns into a radiant smile, “how can I deny, my girl.”

“You can’t!” Betty chirps, pulling Veronica along with her as she practically skips down the sidewalk.

“You don’t even know where we’re going!” Veronica laughs, slipping her hand into Betty’s.

Betty slows, waves her hand out in front of her. “Lead the way.”

Veronica turns left at the next major intersection, Betty following her lead while still holding on tightly to Veronica’s hand. She’ll reason with herself that the only reason she was still holding Veronica’s hand was because of the heavy foot traffic,  all the people passing her in thick crowds, some pushing as if in a hurry. But really, Betty has come to learn that she really just likes holding Veronica’s hand. It’s comfortable and natural, so she just follows what she’s feeling.

It’s about a ten minute walk and finally Betty is led down a side street, passing a mix of store fronts that all looked the same. She almost doesn’t feel Veronica stop beside her, just feels the tug of her hand as she keeps walking and pauses to look back at Veronica. Her gaze drifts to the glass door she was standing in front of, a little hole in the wall dinner.

“It’s not as good as Pop’s but it’s pretty damn good,” Veronica says, a hint of unease in her dark eyes.

Betty opens the door for Veronica, “what’s the significance?”

“We used to come here in the middle of the night during college.” Veronica points to a booth in the back of the small dinner and Betty follows her direction, sliding across the reed vinyl booth with Veronica sitting opposite.

“For pancakes and shakes?” Betty questions, smirking at how predictable she was.   
  
“You know me so well,” Veronica winks, picking up a menu that was already sitting on the table.

They order milk shakes and share a piece of pie, neither that hungry from their breakfast. Betty takes a sip of strawberry shake, not quite as good as Pop’s but a good enough replacement. “How did we find this place?”

Veronica wraps her hands around her cold glass, smiling across at Betty. “In our freshman year of college we were going back to my dorm from a bar, both really drunk, and we passed this place and you pulled me inside. You said you were missing Pop’s and needed a milkshake right that second.”

_“I miss Pop’s!” Betty cries, stopping when she spots a sign for a 24 hour diner. “I’m not going a step further unless you, Veronica Lodge, buy me a milkshake!”_

_Betty crosses her arms, a little sloppy, and almost loses her balance but Veronica reaches out and steadies her. She rolls her eyes, “Fine, I’ll get you a damn milkshake.”_

Betty chuckles, a flash of the memory coming to the surface. “It’s not quite Pop’s quality, but it’s pretty damn good. The pie too,” she says, taking a bite of the cherry pie.

“It’s alright,” Veronica replies, taking a sip of her chocolate shake. “You used to love this place though. Any time you couldn’t sleep, or need a pick me up, or even in the middle of pulling an all nighter, you would drag me out of bed to this diner.”

“I was getting my revenge from high school and all those times you were the one to drag me out of bed to go to Pop’s,” Betty replies, quirking a brow in challenge.  

Veronica holds up her hands, “hey, I’m not complaining. I loved my late nights with you.”

“Good,” Betty beams, digging her fork into the pie and taking another bite. “So where to next?”

“Central Park.”

Betty tilts her head, “isn’t that a tourist trap?”

“I think it’s big enough that we’ll avoid tourists. Plus, it’s one of our spots.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Veronica smiles, finishing up her shake.

When they’re both done, Veronica pays the bill and Betty follows her outside. It kind of dawns on her that she has very limited funds and she can’t just let Veronica pay for her. She makes a mental note, a subject they're going to have to breach sooner or later, because Betty can’t be a freeloader. She refuses to take advantage of Veronica.

Betty pushes the thought away and focuses back on Veronica. “So tell me about Central Park.”

“Well,” Veronica draws out, smirking. “There’s a zoo, a carousel, lots of little lakes, and it’s fucking big.”

Betty laughs, giving Veronica a light shove. “You’re such a dork. I meant about the times we spent here.”

“We would come here whenever we could. You’d pick a spot under a tree and I’d go off and take pictures for my assignments. Then when we were done school we would come here every Sunday after a breakfast and just walk along the path,” Veronica says, growing sober. “It was nice.”

“It sounds nice.”

They walk around Central Park and when they grow tired Veronica pulls Betty over to a bench and they sit and watch people pass them by. Betty vaguely remembers spending days in the park, so many memories from times spent walking along the path that they all jumble into one. Even if it’s busy, Betty loves Central Park, loves that there’s a huge park in the middle of the city.

When it’s time to walk back, it’s mid afternoon and the sun is beating down on them. Veronica insisted on buying Betty a freshly squeezed lemonade and a hot dog from a street vendor. They slowly make their way back to the apartment, sitting down first to finish their small lunch before heading out of Central Park. It was a nice afternoon and she was desperate to get back to the apartment, the heat and exhaustion getting to her.

Later that night, after a shower and nap, Betty was curled up on the couch beside Veronica. They were watching a movie but Betty wasn’t really paying attention to it, her mind somewhere else. Today was her first official day back in New York and Veronica had opened up more to her than she had back in Riverdale. Betty soaked up everything Veronica had to say, from their old college bars to more current favourite restaurants.

She notices pretty quickly that Veronica doesn’t mention the time that Betty was away. Everything she mentioned was from before the accident, which was a great deal of help to Betty but she was curious about their year apart. It’s obviously a sore spot for Veronica so Betty, for once in her life, doesn’t push.

Betty looks over to Veronica, curled up on the far side of the couch, her head resting on a pillow and blanket pulled up to her chin. Her hair is up in a bun, a large fuzzy sweater keeping her warm, and a content smile on her lips that she hasn’t been able to wipe off since the moment they returned to the apartment. Betty knows she hasn’t been able to wipe her own smile off her face.

She loves New York City. Betty really loves that it’s nothing like Riverdale, that it’s busy and multicultural. Even with the constant commotion surrounding her on the street, Betty has never felt more comfortable. Today just cemented the feeling, this is where Betty belonged. Not back in Riverdale with her mother, but curled up on the couch beside Veronica in New York.

“Today was a good day,” Veronica says out of the blue, looking over to Betty.

“Today was the best day,” she agrees.  

 

* * *

 

 

_“I don’t wanna go out tonight.”_  

_Veronica looks over her shoulder, glaring at Betty. “Betty-”_

_She twists her hands in her lap, avoiding Veronica’s sharp gaze. “It’s going to be full of people we don’t know.”_

_“Well yeah, it’s a college party.”_

_“Our_ first _college party, V!” Betty stresses, eyes growing._

_She gets up from her perch on Veronica’s bed. It’s been hard going to different schools and living in different dorms, Betty constantly felt like she was running back and forth from her dorm to Veronica’s to classes, it was starting to wear her out and this was only the second week.  Betty had a stressful first week of classes and she wasn’t up for a college party._

_Veronica turns, reaching out for Betty and pulls her onto her lap. Veronica holds her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”_

_“But you want to go,” Betty argues._

_Veronica shrugs. “Yeah, but you don’t and your comfort far outweighs my want.”_

_She feels a little guilty but Betty could go for a night just curled up with Veronica. “Can we stay in and watch a movie?”_

_“Of course!” Veronica beams._

_Betty slides off Veronica’s lap and the other girl puts away her make up and drags Betty to her single bed, the two curled up with the laptop resting between them. They spend the night watching Clueless and Legally Blonde. Close to midnight, Veronica’s roommate returns disappointed, the cops showed up to the party and started giving out tickets. Neither of them regretted their night in._

It’s been close to a week since Betty and Veronica returned home. The first few days were spent exploring the city and shopping, endless amounts of Veronica dragging her from store to store. Betty now has a healthy amount of clothing options, more suited to her current style and taste. She was more comfortable in her own home and Veronica had suggested a dinner with Kevin and Sebastian.   

“We don’t have to go out tonight,” Veronica says, looking at Betty through the mirror while applying her make up.

Betty’s sitting on the lip of the bathtub, Gary sitting in her lap who she’s petting lazily. “I want to go,” she says slowly, meeting Veronica’s gaze.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic about it,” Veronica points out, raising a brow.

She just shrugs, looking down at Gary. It’s not that she wasn’t excited to go, she was, because she kind of missed Kevin and has been waiting forever to meet Sebastian. Betty was just unsure of the whole thing. Betty had a connection to Kevin and Sebastian, from her life before, she’s just not sure how she’s going to fit in with them _now_.

Even with hesitation, she wants to go. Veronica doesn’t by it and turns on her vanity stool, and eyes Betty. “Just say the word and I’ll cancel.”

“I wanna go, Ronnie,” Betty repeats. “I promise.”

“And you’re sure?” She questions again, studying her for a hint of any hesitation or regret.

“I’m sure,” Betty laughs, placing Gary on the ground as she gets up to stand. “You should finish getting ready, they’ll be here soon.”

Betty begins walking out of the on suite bathroom when Veronica says, “Clearly you don’t remember Kevin. That boy is always half an hour late.”

Veronica waves her out of the bathroom and Betty grabs the book she’s been reading and collapses on the couch. Gary follows her, curling up on the couch beside her. Betty’s ready to go, dressed and applied a touch of makeup, now she’s at the mercy to wait. So she continues reading her book, running her fingers through Gary’s fur.

Sometime later, Veronica comes out of her bedroom fully dressed. Betty peaks up from her book, eyes roaming over the red dress Veronica was wearing and her neatly curled hair. Betty runs a hand down her soft purple dress, something Veronica had picked out a few days ago and was hand picked for tonight’s dinner with purpose.

Veronica falls onto the couch, propping her feet onto the coffee table and her hand goes to pet the cat between them. “This cat is a traitor,” Veronica states, pulling her hand away and glaring at Gary. “He’s been following you around all week.”

“I guess he loves me more,” Betty smirks, scratching behind Gary’s ears.

“Doesn’t he know who feeds him?” Veronica questions, outraged.

Betty laughs. “I guess not.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, “the old fart really is going senile.”

Betty picks up Gary and holds him up so he’s nose to nose with Veronica. “He just wants some love.”

“I give him lots of love!” Betty raises a brow and Veronica softens. “We’re in a fight right now. I’m outraged that he’s spending all his time with you.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Am not.”

“You’re jealous over a cat.”

“Shut up!” Veronica squeaks, sending Betty into a fit of giggles.

Betty puts Gary down onto the floor, tugging Veronica into her side. “You know you’re my number one best friend, right?”

Veronica hums, “I don’t know, you’re looking awfully like a traitor in this light.”

Betty’s draw drops and she reaches out and begins to tickle Veronica, fingers digging into her sides. Veronica’s laughter fills the room, her head thrown back, and hands encircling Betty’s wrists as she tries weakly to remove them from her body. Betty thinks, just for a moment, that it’s the sweetest thing she’s heard, but that thought is quickly pushed aside when the doorbell rings.

“Say uncle.” Betty pauses her tickling. “Say I’m your best friend.”

Veronica pouts up at Betty, eyes glancing over to the door and then back to Betty.  “You’re my best friend,” she finally says.

“Good!” Betty smiles, removing her hands from Veronica’s sides and straightening.

Veronica follows her lead, walking across the apartment to open their door, revealing Kevin and a man she assumes is Sebastian. Betty watches from the sidelines as Kevin pulls Veronica into a tight hug and then she’s passed off to Sebastian, who gives her a kiss on the cheek before enveloping her in a hug.

Kevin slips past Veronica and reaches out for Betty and she steps forward into his arms gently. “Missed you, B.”

“Missed you too, Kevin,” she replies automatically.

He pulls back, without missing a beat and smiles. “That’s a lie and you know it. Luckily I don’t give a damn.” Kevin reaches out and gives her arm a soft squeeze. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” she says and this time she means it.

Kevin holds out his arm, bringing Sebastian forward. He’s tall and muscular, his dark hair slicked back and has a hint of stubble. Sebastian’s wearing a leather jacket and white v-neck underneath, with dark jeans. She has seen pictures of the two and yet it still took her by surprise that this was still Kevin’s husband.

Kevin smiles, knowing what’s probably going through Betty’s head. “This is my husband, Sebastian.”

Betty reaches out and shakes his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Again.”

“It’s nice to meet you again too, Betty,” Sebastian replies.

Veronica claps her hands, startling the three of them. “Who’s ready for dinner?”

“Me!” Betty says. “Because when I say dinner's at eight it usually means dinner is at eight, not eight-thirty.”

Sebastian smiles sadly at Betty. “Get used to it, Honey. With these two…” he drags out, pointing at both Veronica and Kevin. “We’re lucky if we make it to the restaurant before they give up our reservation.”

“Says the one who takes half an hour to do his hair,” Kevin retorts, rolling his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Betty.”

“Okay! Less chatting and more moving!” Veronica snaps, pushing everyone into motion. “We’re really going to miss our reservation if we don’t leave now.”

They all clamber out into the hall, Betty locking the door behind them all. When they get off the elevator and onto the street, Betty realizes what Veronica just said. “Wait, what do you mean…”

“Dinner’s at nine,” Veronica smirks, reaching out for Betty’s hand as they walk down the street, Betty slipping her hand into Veronica’s. “I just told a little white lie.” Kevin gives her a look and Veronica just holds up a hand in defence. “It’s Betty’s welcome home dinner! I wasn’t going to lose a reservation because you’re always late.”

“I’ll allow it,” Kevin says, nodding once.

The four walk the few blocks to the restaurant, a fancy italian place that looked way too expensive for anything Betty could imagine affording. Veronica doesn’t sweat it, she just gives the hostess her name and they’re shown to their seats right away. Sebastian orders a red wine for the table and Betty just copies Veronica’s order.

This was more Veronica’s scene, Betty could tell by the way she held herself with confidence and ease. Where Betty felt like she didn’t fit in, was barely able to keep up with conversation and anecdotes. Kevin kept looking over at her, concern in his eyes but she just brushed it away, taking a sip of her wine and nodding along.

_“Hey, have you seen Veronica?” Betty asks, rounding on Kevin who was talking to some guy out on the porch of the frat house._

_Kevin reaches out for her, placing a steadying hand on Betty’s arm. “No, what’s wrong?”_

_Betty breathes out heavily, eyes welling up with tears. She didn’t know how to explain that being at the party with people she didn’t know, unable to find Veronica, was sending her into a frenzy. She looks up at Kevin, his brown eyes wide and filled with concern and she reminds herself that she’s not alone, not if she has Kevin at her side._

_“I want to go home. Some guy put his hands on me and-”_

_“Who?”_

_Betty shakes her head, it doesn’t matter. “I just want to find Veronica and go home.”_

_His gaze shifts over her shoulder and Betty follows his line of sight, Veronica in the middle of a game of beer pong. “Do you want to sit with me for a bit and talk?”_

_Betty takes a deep breath, looking between Veronica and Kevin, and slowly nods. “Yeah.”_

_Kevin wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. “I may not be your number one but I’m definitely your second best, always ready to lend a hand.”_

_She gives him a smile because before Veronica she had Kevin and he always had a way of making everything better. “Thanks, Kev.”_

There’s a lull in the conversation after dinner and Kevin turns his attention onto Betty. “So, Betty do you remember the time when Veronica got locked out of her dorm room naked?”

Betty laughs, looks beside her to Veronica who kicks Kevin under the table. Veronica grits her teeth, “Let’s not play this game.”

Kevin smirks, “what about the time in high school she got drunk and passed out before the party even started.”

“Hey, Betty, do you remember the time Kevin drunk dialled his dad and told him about the pot he was hiding under his bed?” Veronica questions, smirking in triumph over at Kevin.

Sebastian leans forward, “I’ve never heard that one.”

Betty smiles, fully interested. “I don’t remember any of them. Let’s start with Kevin drunk dialling his dad.”

Veronica launches into the story and Betty sits back and listens. She catches Kevin’s gaze across the room and thanks him for the rescue, he gives her a wink. Betty may not remember much of their friendship but she knows it’s built on trust and having each other’s back. There’s no doubt in Betty’s mind that he’s one of her best friends.

After dinner, Sebastian mentions ice cream and the four each grab two scoops in a cone to eat for their walk back. Sebastian and Veronica are chatting up ahead and Kevin wraps an arm around her shoulder, tugging her into his side. It’s so familiar and comfort floods her senses.

Betty smiles up at Kevin, “I’m really happy to be back here with you guys.”

“Me too, Betts. We really missed you.”

“I know.”

Kevin shakes his head, “I don’t think you ever could understand.” Betty frowns and is about to say something but Kevin cuts her off. “But you’re trying and I know that. It’s hard, for you and for us too. We thought we lost you and now you’re here, back with us again, it almost doesn’t feel real. You can’t leave us again, B, because I don’t think I could handle it. And I know Ronnie can’t.”

“I’m not going anywhere. This is my home and as much as I don’t remember, I can feel that this is where I belong,” Betty says, full of conviction. She just needs Kevin to understand she’s not going anywhere, she’s not leaving him, or Veronica, ever again.

“Good,” Kevin says, giving her arm a squeeze. “You know I always got your back, right?”

“Of course you do, you’re my second best friend,” Betty replies, smirking up at Kevin. 

Kevin throws his head back and laughs, “God, it’s good to have you back, Betty Cooper.”

 

* * *

 

Betty wakes up earlier than usual, a nervous energy running through which left her tossing and turning all night. Veronica was returning to work today and this would be the first time Betty would be truly on her own, in her own apartment, left to her own devices.

While she was an adult, it was still unnerving to be left alone in a place that was still unfamiliar. In the past two week she had been constantly surrounded by Veronica, with Hermione or Kevin dropping in for visits. They spent every second of their day together and now Betty didn’t know what to do with all her alone time. She supposes this is a good opportunity for her to get reaquainted with herself, on who Betty Cooper was and is.

When morning came and reality set in, the sun shining through the open curtains, Betty rolls out of bed and gives up any pretense of sleep. She throws a robe over her sleep shorts and tank top, slipping out of her room to make Veronica some breakfast before her big day.  

“Oh,” Betty mumbles, coming into the kitchen to see Veronica already in there.

She’s leaning against the counter, chewing a piece of toast while going through her phone. Veronica was already dressed for the day, had her camera bag and purse waiting by the door, and Betty felt a flash of disappointment that she hadn’t been able to make breakfast for the two of them.

Veronica lifts her head, and smiles. “Morning!”

“Morning,” Betty replies, walking into the kitchen and going straight for the coffee pot beside Veronica, pouring coffee beans into the top and adding water. “I was going to make you breakfast this morning.”

Veronica takes a sip of her tea, a herbal blend that Betty can’t stand the taste of. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, it’s your first day back!”

“It’s not a big deal, Betts,” Veronica says quietly.

Betty bumps shoulders with Veronica, giving her a small smile. “Aren’t you excited?”

Veronica gives a shrug. “Not really.” She takes a deep breath, staring down at the mug in her hand. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Betty feels her heart ache and she pulls Veronica into a tight hug. “I’ll still be here when you get home.”

“I know,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around Betty’s waist and resting her chin on Betty’s shoulder.  

Betty puts on a brave face for her, because secretly she doesn’t want Veronica to leave either, and pulls back and smiles. “You go out and take some kick ass photographs and when you come home we’ll celebrate with a bottle of wine.”

Veronica slowly smiles and nods. “That sounds like the perfect plan. Maybe order some take out?”

“From that chinese place around the corner?”

“Sure!”

Betty laughs, “it’s a date then.”

There’s a flash of emotion across Veronica’s face, her smile faltering, but just as quickly as it appears it’s gone. “Perfect.”

The phone on the counter buzzes and Veronica peaks down at it as she finishes her tea, placing the empty cup in the sink. Betty turns her back, pouring herself a cup of coffee and watching as Veronica paces around the kitchen talking on the phone, already back to business. When she hangs up moments later, she takes a deep breath to compose herself, and then looks over at Betty.

“Are you going to be okay here while I’m gone?” She questions, just one last time.

Betty rolls her eyes, “Of course!”

“Okay.” The phone in Veronica’s hand buzzes and she curses, rejecting the incoming call. “God, he’s so impatient.”

“Do you have everything?”

Veronica closes her eyes, going over a mental checklist, and nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

The phone buzzes and Betty laughs. “You better get going.”

“Yeah,” Veronica says, huffing out a laugh. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Have fun at work!” Betty calls out and as she leaves the kitchen Veronica gives her a wave over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

The door slams closed moments later and Betty sinks back against the counter, holding her coffee between two hands and relishing the warmth. She doesn’t make herself a big breakfast, not with Veronica already gone, so she cooks some eggs and adds berries to her plate. Betty takes her breakfast out to the balcony where a small table and chairs are set up, a view of the city in front of her, the warm sun on her face.

Betty plans her day so that she’s busy, visiting an old bookstore she found online, then going for a walk around central park, even taking a break to read. She spends her afternoon outside, exploring more of her neighborhood and it feels so freeing to be doing it on her own, finding what she likes and doesn’t like.

She passes a little bodega and picks up a few ingredients, deciding that maybe an afternoon of baking is just what she needs. When she lived in Rio with Ana, the nurse who quickly became friend, taught her everything she knew. It was a way of bonding and a way for Betty to learn and grow, discovering what she liked and disliked.

Her heart aches thinking of Ana but she begins to bake when she returns home and the smell of cassava cake filled the kitchen it felt a little bit like she was back in Rio with Ana. From the cake she moves on to brazilian nut brownies, knowing Veronica loves anything chocolate and would love them. Betty finishes her cooking session with classic brazilian sugar cookies, munching on a brownie while they’re in the oven.

The day somehow passes by in a flash and Betty finds she’s surprisingly good at keeping herself busy without Veronica. She even has plans to return to the park to read tomorrow, finding a spot that was perfect combination of shade and comfort. There was even an antique store she passed that she wanted to check out.

Veronica slips into the kitchen sometime around seven, sliding up beside Betty as she did the dishes and placed her chin on Betty’s shoulder. “Good day at work?” She asks, looking at Veronica out of the corner of her eye and she looks exhausted.

“Yeah, it’s good to be back,” she replies, stepping away from Betty and finds the cookies, plopping one into her mouth. “Oh my god, these are so good!”

“You should try the brownies.”

Veronica finishes the cookie and then takes a bite of a brownie, groaning. “These are just like what my _Avó_ used to make.”

“Ana taught me,” Betty says. “I’m pretty sure she learned from her grandmother too.”

Veronica nods then pauses, furrowing her brow. “Wait, you made these?”

Betty smiles, “yeah, spent all afternoon in the kitchen.”

“But you can’t cook.” Veronica shakes her head, frowning, trying to backtrack. “That’s not-Betty-I didn’t mean…”

“I guess I learned a new skill while I was away,” she says, turning her attention back to the dishes in the sink, scrubbing hard at the mixing bowl. “I’m not the same girl I used to be before."

Veronica slides up beside her. “I didn’t mean that. Betts, it’s just before you never cooked and the one time you did you almost burnt the house down.”

_Betty just wants to do one nice thing for Veronica. She’s so busy with school, her final project taking everything out of her that most nights she comes home late and goes straight to bed. But now that the semester is over Betty is hoping she’ll spend more time at home. Maybe Betty was getting a little lonely without Veronica around but she also wanted to celebrate the end to the semester._

_She knows she can’t cook. The only thing she has mastered is any and all forms of pasta, including kraft dinner. Tonight, she was experimenting. She was planning on making sweet and sour chicken on rice. Easy enough, right? Betty was so wrong._

_She forgot about the rice so it got all hard and there was no way of salvaging it. So as she’s pouring out new rice into a pot, adding the water, and setting a timer, a burning smell fills the kitchen. Betty looks at the chicken, grilling on a pan with the sauce, not burnt and not the cause of the smell._

_It turned out to be the dessert she was cooking, a small cake for after dinner. The thing was bubbling over, the pan too small for the amount of batter poured and it had bubbled down onto the burner. The little bit on the bottom of the oven was black, burning, and smoke flowed out of the oven the moment she opened the door._

_That set off the fire alarm above sending Betty into a panic. The damn thing was so sensitive and the only way to shut it off was to fan out the air surrounding it, so she waved a towel around to clear the air. Veronica decides to come home in that moment, catching Betty standing on the counter waving a towel around with the fire alarm screeching._

_“What are you doing?” Veronica questions, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, clearly finding this funny._

_Betty huffs, “I was cooking you dinner.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah, but this stupid thing-” the fire alarm goes silent and Betty lets out a breath, relieved. “Thank god.”_

_She climbs down off the counter and joins Veronica at the oven as she poked at the chicken. “It’s burnt.”_

_“It’s burnt?!” Betty screeches, sliding around Veronica and poking at the chicken, the bottom scorched black and the sauce burnt to the pan. “No! I worked so hard!”_

_Veronica pulls her into her side, patting her shoulder. “We’ll order take out, no big deal.”_

_Betty pouts, “I was trying to do something nice for you, a celebration for the end of semester.”_

_“How about you order dinner. Saving me from this disaster dinner is enough of something nice for me,” she says, winking at Betty. “Not everyone is cut out for the kitchen life, Betts.”_

_“I know,” Betty mumbles, turning off the oven and throwing out her disaster dinner._

_Veronica pecks her cheek, “thank you for trying though.”_

Veronica reaches out for Betty’s hand, holding onto her tightly, as she leads her into the living room, pulling Betty down on the couch beside her. Veronica turns so she’s facing Betty, taking her hand into both of hers, holding onto it like it’s a life line. Betty turns and looks at her, seeing hurt and regret in her eyes.

“I know you’re not the same person you were before the accident,” Veronica finally says. “I’m sorry, Betty, you know I didn’t mean that.”

“I know,” she whispers, looking down at her hand in both of Veronicas, pale in comparison to the other woman’s tan skin. “Sometimes it feels like I’m walking the line of between who I was and who I am.”

“Do I make things harder for you?” Veronica questions quietly.

Betty looks up and shakes her head. “You make everything easier, Ronnie.”

“I just want to make you happy.”

“I am happy,” Betty says, giving her a small smile. “I love living here in New York with you.”

Veronica squeezes her hand, a hint of sadness in her eyes despite the admission Betty just made. “Do you ever miss Brazil?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Ana and her brother, Luis, were a big part at the beginning. But I didn’t remember anything until you came along. Rio, Riverdale, they weren’t where I belonged but here, New York with you, this is where I belong and where I want to be.”

“I’m sorry for that stupid comment.”

Betty runs her thumb across the back of Veronica’s hand in a soothing motion. “Don’t be. I know it’s hard for you too.”

Veronica gives her a slight nod, “sometimes I forget about the accident and your memory loss and then you do something or say something and it brings me crashing right back to reality. I know you’re not the person you were before, I see it everyday, it’s just hard sometimes.”

Betty feels her heart break, the hurt in her voice and on her face, and the realization that she’s having more trouble processing things than she’s letting on. “I’m so sorry, Ronnie,” she whispers, pulling Veronica into a crushing hug, as if she can chase the hurt away.

Veronica lets out a watery laugh, “why are you the one apologizing?”

Betty pulls back, feeling tears threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes and wiping them away with the back of her finger. “Because I didn’t realize how much trouble you were having with this change.”

“I’ll get over it.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, V.”

“I know,” she murmurs.

Betty pulls her back into her arms, settling into the couch and just clinging to each other. “I got you,” she whispers into Veronica’s dark hair, dropping a kiss to the crown of her forehead. The memory and echo of countless times before this of when both have whispered the words to each other, a solid reassurance and promise that no matter what happened neither would have to face it alone.

They spend the night huddled together on the couch, sharing a bottle of wine and take out. Veronica puts on the office and they talk about their day. Betty is grateful to have such a strong woman in her life and she feels closer to Veronica than she ever has. This was the breakthrough they needed, both seemingly walking on eggshells regarding the accident, but now it was all out there.

Sometime later, Betty on the verge of falling asleep, she hears Veronica whisper, half asleep herself, “I love you, B.” 

Betty mumbles something out that sounds like “love you too” but she can’t be sure. Veronica just places a kiss to her hair and settles back against Betty. She knows, without a doubt, this is where she wants to be.

 

* * *

 

They set up a routine pretty quickly. Veronica leaves early in the morning and Betty is always waiting in the kitchen, her own coffee made and hot water waiting for Veronica’s tea. Betty dishes out yogurt and fruit for herself and makes toast for Veronica. The morning sun shines through the windows, casting a soft glow, and a comfortable silence filling the apartment.

Veronica squeezes Betty’s shoulder as she slips out of the dining room and back into the kitchen, putting away her dirty dishes. Gary takes the empty chair beside Betty, hopping up and staring at her with sad yellow eyes. Betty shares the rest of her yogurt with the cat and Veronica calls out to have a good day as she slips out the front door for a busy day at work.

By the second week of this Betty has grown bored.

She’s explored every inch of their neighborhood, has spent countless days at the park reading, has read through all the books in the apartment, and has run out of new shops to explore without taking the subway. There’s a hole in her pocket where her wallet should be and Betty knows she needs to start helping out financially. It’s been close to three months and she feels ready to try job hunting.

So one Thursday while Veronica is at work, Betty searches through online postings for anything and everything that’s available. There’s the option of returning back to the New York Times, to her position before the accident, but it doesn’t feel right. Not when her memory hasn’t fully returned and she would be at a loss for how to do her job correctly.

She draws up a resume quickly but none of the listings are worth much. There’s endless waitress postings and Betty passes over them, a faint memory of previous employment and hating every second of the food service industry. Then there’s positions for a store clerk at Bloomingdale's which doesn’t hold her interest. Endless listing of people looking for a nanny, or dog walker, or a maid.

By the end of the day Betty is exhausted and frustrated. When Veronica comes home later that night she finds Betty on the couch with her portfolio on her lap. Betty had been going through every single article she has ever written, from the Blue and Gold to independent pieces to finally the New York Times.

Veronica sits down on the couch beside her, looking over at the open portfolio, Betty reading the very last piece she ever wrote. She turns to Veronica, “You kept this?”

“I liked to read it,” she says, so simple and easy. “You were an amazing journalist, Betty.”

Betty nods, looking down at the clippings of her work. “It shows.”

“You loved your job.”

Betty pauses. She knows she loved her job, was really good at it and the desire isn’t there right now to go back to it. “It’s the reason I was in Brazil wasn’t it?”

Veronica looks away, a hardness in her eyes and the line of her jaw as she clenches her teeth together. “Yeah,” she replies.

“I know you told me so long ago but it didn’t feel real back then when you first found me. I knew I wasn’t Brazilian, it was obvious that I was American but it was strange, I couldn’t figure out how I ended up there,” Betty says, finally understanding everything before the accident. “I got into the middle of something nasty, didn’t I?”

“Couldn’t keep your nose out of things that didn’t concern you,” Veronica reveals. “It what made you so good at your job.”

Betty chews on her lip, contemplating what she’s going to say next, what she needs to say out loud, and finally admit. Finally, she meets Veronica’s eyes, a nervous flutter settling in the pit of her stomach. “What if I never go back?”

“Then you never go back,” Veronica says, af it’s really that easy. She reaches out for Betty’s hand, squeezing it, and she finds the familiar comfort in the action. “Betts, you can do whatever you damn well please. Alright? I’ll support you no matter what.”

“But wouldn’t I be stupid to be passing up on all this talent I have and haven’t had a chance to use?”

“What you do is up to you. Use your talent or don’t,” Veronica says, full of determination it’s overwhelming. “You can literally do whatever you want because it’s like starting from scratch. Want to be an astronaut? What about an actress? Teacher? Geologist? Star Wars enthusiast? Hell, you could even start a blog!”

Betty perks at the last suggestion. “A blog?”

Veronica slowly smiles. “You want to start a blog?”

“I mean it’s a possibility.”

“Then you should do it!”

“But I wouldn’t be making any money. The whole point of today was to find a job so I could help pay the rent,” Betty admits, a little guilty because all she’s done is mooch off Veronica and it’s not fair to the other woman.

Veronica tugs on her hand, bringing her focus back on her. “Listen to me very carefully, Betty Cooper, don’t worry about money. If this is what you want to do then you should do it and I’ll support you no matter what.”

“But, Ronnie-”

“Don’t ‘but Ronnie’ me. Think of this as a stepping stone to your future career, maybe it’ll lead you back into journalism or maybe even an author. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“I can’t just keep mooching off you, it’s not right,” Betty finally says.

“Hey, it’s not your fault you were declared dead and your mother decided to use up all your savings on a fancy funeral that we really didn’t need,” Veronica fumes, heat in her eyes at the mention of Alice Cooper. She softens almost immediately. “Just don’t worry about money, okay?”

“Okay,” Betty replies reluctantly.

Their new routine goes something like this: they both wake up at the same time and have breakfast together, when Veronica leaves for work Betty starts writing and working on setting up her blog, Veronica returns home hours later and reads whatever Betty has written. It’s their new normal and it feels like they’re taking a step forward in the right direction, putting the accident and everything else behind them.   

Betty no longer hates the days when Veronica is at work, instead filling her time alone writing and editing. She’s feeling more accomplished than she has in months, feeling like she has a purpose again. Writing, even if it’s just anecdotes and information on memory loss, feels so damn good, like she’s gained a part of herself back.   

 

* * *

 

_Betty stares at the ceiling of the dorm room, eyes roaming over every crack and stream of light. She counts Veronica’s breaths, coming out in little puffs against her shoulder as the other girl is snuggled against Betty’s side. The standard dorm bed is small, leaving the two practically on top of each other but it’s nice; Veronica fitting neatly against Betty._

_She turns her head so she’s looking at Veronica, the soft glow of the moon sweeping over her features. Betty runs her gaze over her lips, pouting, a crease between her brows from where she’s scrunching them together, as if dreaming something unpleasant. Betty wants to reach out, smooth out the crease and chase away the frown._

_Veronica stirs, burrowing deeper into Betty’s shoulder as her hand actively seeks out Betty’s beneath the thin blanket. Brown eyes blink up at her, Veronica resting her chin on Betty’s shoulder as she looks up at her. Betty meets her gaze through the dark room and frowns._

_“Did I wake you up?”_

_Veronica shakes her head, “can’t sleep?”_

_“No,” she whispers, turning back so her head is on the pillow and she’s staring up at the blank ceiling._

_“I should start decorating the ceiling if you’re not going to sleep when you sleep over, give you something to look at,” Veronica teases. She turns onto her back and tugs Betty’s hand. “C’mere.”_

_Betty allows herself to be tugged towards Veronica, resting her head on her chest. One hand is still in hers and Veronica reaches out with her free hand, pushing the hair off Betty’s forehead, gently stroking her hair. Betty relaxes into the touch, letting out a long breath, and closes her eyes and just allows the soothing touch of Veronica._

_“You need to get more sleep, B,” Veronica says quietly, hand moving down to rubbing soothing circles over Betty’s back._

_“I know,” she replies, but no matter how hard she tries it’s hard for her to find sleep. Anxiety keeps her awake, the thoughts racing, and added frustration of not being able to sleep adds to the restlessness. Sometimes, Betty genuinely hates going to bed. “It’s just hard sometimes.”_

_“I got you, okay? Try and get some sleep.” Veronica places a kiss to the top of Betty’s head, squeezes her hand, and continues to rub her back._

_Betty relishes in the comfort Veronica brings, the only person who’s able to calm her, and Betty allows herself to relax in her presence. Her eyes flutter shut and her thoughts quiet. Betty feels safe and finds herself falling asleep in Veronica’s arms._

Betty wakes up in the middle of the night disoriented and when she reaches out there’s no one beside her, the bed empty and cold. It’s not like she was expecting Veronica there but the dream felt so real, like a memory that was returning to her, that she can remember the smell of Veronica’s hair and the feeling of her hand in Bettys.

She rolls over, pushing the sheets off with her feet. The clock across the room reads half past one in the morning but Betty gets out of bed, intending to grab a cold glass of water from the kitchen. When she exits her bedroom there’s a soft glow from the living room, the television on and playing at a low volume.

Veronica is curled up on the couch under a fuzzy blanket, sketch pad in her lap, half watching the movie and half sketching lazily. When Betty rounds the corner from behind the couch, Veronica raises her head and gives her a soft smile. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Just got up for some water actually,” she replies but moves to sit on the couch beside Veronica anyway. “What are you up to?”

“Watching ‘My Girl’ and just drawing, couldn’t really sleep,” Veronica says with a shrug, ducking her head and Betty watches the easy way her pencil scratches across the paper.

There’s laughter from the movie and Betty looks up, seeing two kids playing around. “Isn’t this the one where the kid dies?”

“Yeah,” Veronica says, an air of nonchalance.

_“Why are you watching ‘My Girl’ on a Saturday morning?” Betty questions, walking into their shared apartment after a long night at work. She drops her bag by the arm of the couch and shucks her jacket before climbing in beside Veronica. “It’s such a sad movie.”_

_“I know,” Veronica answers. “I was in the mood for a sad movie.”_

_“Ronnie-”_

_Veronica shrugs off Betty’s comforting hand, eyes never leaving the television in front of her. “It’s not a big deal.”_

_Betty wants to reach out to her, to place her hand in Veronica’s but doesn’t want to push her boundaries. “Are you okay?”_

_Veronica turns to finally look at Betty beside her and she visibly melts, crawling up to Betty and pulling her into a tight hug. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”_

_Betty doesn’t push her for details but knows the visit with her dad in prison probably didn’t go well. Most likely because he was up for parole that week and Veronica had found out days before he had turned down the hearing. Betty just holds Veronica in her arms and watches the sad movie, tearing up when Thomas dies at the end._

“Veronica,” Betty says, forcing the other girl to look up at her. There’s a familiar blank expression on her face, as if she’s holding in all her emotions. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Betty reaches out for her, squeezing her leg. “You’re watching My Girl at one in the morning. It’s your sad movie.”

Veronica quirks her brow, “you remember that?”

“Yeah, I do,” Betty smiles gently. “Talk to me, V.”

Veronica reluctantly closes her sketch pad and places it onto the coffee table beside her. She faces Betty on the couch, pulling her knees up under her chin and her arms wrapping around her legs. There’s a foot of space between them and Betty finds herself wanting to close the distance, to pull Veronica into her and chase away her sadness.

Her eyes look haunted, a depth to them Betty hasn’t seen very often. Veronica takes a deep breath, “sometimes I get nightmares. So I come out here and sketch just to calm down and watch My Girl, or maybe The Office, or Friends, depends on my mood. Sometimes I’m too scared to go to bed at all and spend all night on the couch.”

Betty closes her fists, nails biting into her palms. “You get nightmares?”

Veronica closes in on herself, as if that was even possible, and nods.

“What-what are your nightmares about?” Betty questions quietly, hesitation filling her voice. Veronica ducks her head, nose in her knees, and she gives her a few moments but when she doesn’t say anything, Betty starts to backtrack. “Forget I asked, you don’t have to tell me.”

Veronica pops her head up immediately, unshed tears in her eyes. “Depends on the night,” she finally says. “Some nights I get the call that you’re gone while other nights I see you in that car crash engulfed in flames. Every time I’m helpless and relive your death over and over again.”

Betty’s heart stops and there’s a sharp pain in her gut; guilt, worry, and regret all rolled into one. She closes the distance between them, scooting across the couch, and wraps her arms around Veronica. She can feel Veronica shaking beneath her, sobbing, and sucking in deep, unsteady breaths.

“Hey, shhh, I’m sorry, Veronica. I shouldn’t have pushed you to open up like that, not when you’re not ready,” Betty whispers, rubbing Veronica’s arms and holding onto her as tight as she can, feeling her own heart break in the process.

Veronica pulls back, cheeks stained and a tear falling from the corner of her eye. She wipes away the wetness of her cheeks with the backs of her hands furiously, avoiding meeting Betty’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been over a year, I’m used to the sleepless nights.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing to worry about. Veronica, if your-”

“I’m handling it,” Veronica interrupts with an edge. Betty frowns and Veronica shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Betts, it’s not your fault.”

“In a way it is,” she points out. Betty intertwines her fingers with Veronica’s, a light pressure of reassurance that she’s there. “I know what it’s like to have sleepless nights. I remember what you used to do for me.”

Veronica looks up at her from beneath her lashes and Betty raises a brow, a question. Veronica tilts her head, a small nod, and Betty scoots back pulling Veronica with her. They settle on the couch so that Veronica is curled up half across Betty with her head on her shoulder and the blanket pulled up to their chins.

Betty runs a soothing hand over her back, feeling Veronica inhale and exhale beneath her hand. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Veronica replies. “Just know I’m getting the help I need and they’re become less and far between.”

“And tonight?”

“I was scared to go to sleep,” she says simply. “But the sketching, even if I’m horrible at it, helps.”

“Does this help?” Continuing to rub her back, fingers occasionally running through Veronicas’ hair.

Veronica nods, offering Betty a small smile as she looks up at her. “Yeah, this helps.”

“Good, because this used to help me when I couldn’t sleep.”

“Really?’

“Yeah, V. I’d be up staring at the ceiling for hours but then you’d pull me into you and rub my back a little bit and I’d fall right to sleep,” Betty explains, unable to hide her own smile. “For tonight, and all the other nights in the future where you don’t want to sleep, I’m here and I got you.”

Veronica lets out a long exhale, sinking into Betty’s embrace, eyelids flickering closed. “Love you, Betts.”

Betty drops a kiss to the top of her head, “I love you too, Ronnie.”

Veronica is quick to fall asleep in Betty’s arms. She lets go, forgets about fighting to stay awake, and melts into Betty’s embrace. Betty watches the rest of the movie, though she’s distracted by studying Veronica. Her eyes tracing every inch of her face, memorizing the way she feels and smells, how she fits so perfectly into her arms.

The light from the movie flashes over Veronica’s face but she doesn’t stir, her breathing even and coming out in small puffs against her collarbone. Betty continues to run a hand over her back, more for her sake than Veronica’s. She stares down at the woman in her arms, how fragile she really is but the strong front she puts on for the world.

Betty’s continually surprised by Veronica and everything she’s learning and remembering about the woman. She knows that Veronica was a huge part of her life before the accident. Betty knows there’s something she’s missing, a piece of their relationship she hasn’t uncovered but can’t figure out what it is.

Betty wonders if she felt this way about Veronica before the accident; if these are feelings resurfaced or feelings newly discovered. Then she begins to wonder what exactly these feelings are. Veronica means everything to Betty, she’s her best friend and her best supporter. Yet, there’s something more than just friendship lingering beneath the surface.

Veronica lets out a quiet mumble, her nose scrunching up and brows furrowing, her lips moving but no sound coming out. Betty lets out a quiet laugh and realizes exactly what this feeling is. She looks down at Veronica, her heart aches but feels full. She’s comfortable lying there, holding onto Veronica as if she can keep the nightmares at bay. A sudden realization and everything clicks into place. That feeling she previously couldn’t place?

It’s love.

Betty Cooper loves Veronica Lodge. 

 

* * *

 

“You look beautiful.”

Betty turns, heart stopping and mouth going dry, at the sight of Veronica in her navy dress. There’s a split along the length, exposing tan skin, and a deep cut through the valley of her breasts. She looks gorgeous and Betty feels self conscious in her pale yellow, very conservative dress.

“You look amazing,” Betty breathes out, gripping her clutch tightly in her hand to keep her from reaching out to Veronica and doing something stupid.

She’s suddenly aware of how fast her heart is beating, her palms sticky as they begin to sweat. It’s been a few weeks since her realization and Betty has been a nervous wreck since, constantly trying to avoid Veronica as she makes sense of these feelings. Standing in the middle of the apartment, Veronica grinning at Betty, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed, Betty can practically feel her knees give out.

She’s got it bad, is her first thought. Which turns into, it’s going to be a long night, when Veronica reaches out, slipping her smaller hand into Betty’s. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

It’s a Saturday night and Veronica had asked Betty a month ago to accompany her to some fancy work party. Betty had agreed to be her date, knowing it would be a boring party filled with rich people, alcohol, and too little food. Veronica had filled her in on the important details, that this was for networking more than anything so she should stick close by and just enjoy it.  

Betty wants to go into the party with confidence and positivity. Ideally, she would, if only she wasn’t wishing she was back at home on the couch watching a movie with Veronica. That’s how she spent most nights, curled up with Veronica sharing a bottle of wine. Sometimes, Kevin and Sebastian, or even Hermione, would drag them out for dinner or to a bar.  

So as much as she loves Veronica, willing to do anything for her, she’s not really looking forward to this fancy party.

Veronica holds onto her hand when they exit the town car, stepping into Betty’s space as she stares up the red carpet and all the cameras flashing. It’s a little intimidating being her first time, never experiencing such an event before, or at least from what she can remember.

“I’m pretty sure I have the hottest date,” Veronica says, pulling back with a smirk. She grows serious, “just hold onto my hand, I swear the red carpet isn’t as scary as it looks.”

Betty manages a nod and allows herself to be led by Veronica up the red carpet. They pause for just a few photographs before ducking into the party, passing a few celebrities as they’re forced to be photographed. Veronica doesn’t let go of her hand, a huge relief to Betty who is feeling overwhelmed and a hint of anxiety eating at her.

The night starts off like this: Veronica leading her through the crowd and introducing her to a few of her friends then a few coworkers and a few models she actually likes shooting, they grab at finger food as it paces by, and Betty has had a few glasses of champagne. Veronica doesn’t let go of her hand and Betty feels grounded and safe with her by her side.

Only they get pulled apart sometime during the second hour. Betty had just wanted to go to the bathroom, grab a breather from the crowd, and Veronica had insisted she’d stay right outside the door. When Betty comes back out from collecting herself Veronica is gone. Betty tries not to panic, takes a deep breath, and makes her way back into the crowd looking for Veronica.

She finds her talking to a few people that Betty sort of recognizes from past photographs of Veronicas. One man is standing a little too close for comfort, his hand resting on Veronica’s lower back as he talks to her, and his chin tilted down so he’s talking directly into her ear. Veronica doesn’t seem to notice, talking and laughing with the three other people around her.

Veronica looks up and meets Betty’s gaze across the crowd and she smiles wide, tilting her head in a gesture to join her. Betty is halfway across the room when Veronica looks up at the man, throwing her head back and laughing. The guy looks pretty pleased with himself, laughing along, his hand never leaving the small of Veronica’s back.

Betty bites down her jealousy, brushing off the sinking feeling in her stomach or the way her fist curl up at the sight of this guy practically staring down at Veronica’s cleavage. She knows that Veronica is an adult, can handle her own, and most importantly is single, so if she wants to flirt with this guy she can.

_“Go to her,” Kevin says, looking down at Betty with pity in his eyes._

_She tears her gaze away from where Veronica was laughing and dancing with Archie. It was the spring formal and even if she and Veronica went to the dance as friends, it didn’t stop her from seeking out Archie to dance. “I can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because she’s dancing with Archie and it looks like they’re having fun, I can’t interrupt that and I won’t,” Betty argues, her fists curling up tightly and her stomach twisting up in displeasure._

_She should stop staring at the two of them but can’t help but study them, how they look so good clinging to one another, how Archie looks at her with amusement and admiration. Veronica’s eyes are shining, the only way they do when she’s genuinely happy. Betty can’t bring herself to interrupt the two, no matter how much it hurts to watch the girl she loves dance with someone else._

_“We’re just friends anyways,” she hears herself say and it’s a weak excuse. Kevin doesn’t buy it._

_“Go ask her to dance.”_

_She looks up at Kevin, pleading with him. “Why don’t you dance with me?”_

_“Because I’m not the one you want to be dancing with,” he says with sympathy, giving her arm a squeeze and turning her so she’s fully facing him. “I know it’s scary to admit your feelings but it’s clear that you love her and you need to tell her.”_

_Betty bows her head. She knows he’s right, that she needs to tell Veronica how she feels, sooner rather than later, but it’s so easy to just swallow it up and keep her feelings hidden. Veronica looks so happy with Archie, a carefree attitude that she rarely shows with anyone else, and Betty can’t bare to tear that away from her._

_“I’ll tell her, just not right now, not when she looks like so happy with him,” Betty finally says._

_Kevin frowns, disappointed, but sweeps Betty onto the dancefloor. “One day, Betty Cooper, you’re going to slay your demons.”_

Betty slides up to where Veronica was standing and she smiles at Betty, reaching out and pulling her into her side. “I’m sorry, I got pulled away.”

“It’s no problem,” she replies, casting a glance at the man on the other side of her who drops his hand from its place on Veronica’s back. He’s handsome, not Betty’s type because he’s a man and she’s obviously gay, but he’s broad and muscular with blonde hair and deep green eyes, definitely what she suspects is Veronica’s type.

“This is William,” Veronica introduces and Betty reaches out to shake his hand. “This is the woman I was telling you about. Her blog has been gaining a bit of traction recently, especially with her posts about retrograde amnesia.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Betty. Veronica has been talking nonstop about your for the past ten minutes.”

Betty blushes, “and how do you know, Ronnie?”

It’s a bit of a bite, the kind that would go unnoticed by anyone but Veronica. The ways she says Ronnie, a hint of sweet annoyance, how she references Veronica by a nickname like she’s staking claim that this is her best friend who she knows better than herself. Veronica casts a sideways glance at Betty, as if trying to determine what’s going on but is quick to return her attention back to William.

“I’m a model,” he says proudly, puffing up his chest as he does. “I did a shoot with Veronica a few weeks ago for Nylon.”

“Oh nice! Was that the one in the warehouse?” Someone from beside Betty questions, Mark she thinks his name is, and she realizes that it’s not just the three of them in the conversation, but rather a few others that had been swiftly ignored as she’s been sizing up William.

“It was,” Veronica smiles.

“That was beautiful!” Maggie, a woman Betty had met at the beginning of the night, exclaims. “The way the light played off his skin, and the black and white contrast, I think that’s one of my favourite shoots this season.”

“Mine too,” William chirps, smiling down at Veronica who is just so small compared to him. “Veronica is talented for her young age.”

“Very,” Maggie agrees, nodding along.

Betty gets lost in the business talk, standing by Veronica’s side as the others talk about gossip and future plans, which she can’t follow along with. At some point the group thins out, Maggie going off with Mark, and William retreats to the bar to get them drinks.

“Are you having fun?” Veronica questions, unable to contain her smile or excitement. She’s in her element here, surrounded by so many people with talent and the same interests as her, Betty definitely out of her element here.

“Yeah,” she replies weakly, averting her gaze so Veronica can’t see she’s lying.

She knows anyway. “If you’re bored we can go.”

Betty shakes her head, “No! I’m good, we just got here anyway.”

Veronica squeezes her hand and leads her over to the bar, collecting her gin and tonic from William and a club soda for Betty. She sticks close to Veronica but at some point, when she slips outside for fresh air, she loses her when she returns and is swept up in a conversation with someone she met earlier that night.

“You’re with Veronica, right?” The guy, Todd she thinks his name is, asks.

She looks up at him, wide grin and messy dark hair, his tie is askew, and nods. “Yeah, I came with her. Why?”

“Is she seeing anyone?”

He rubs at the back of his neck, ducking his head bashfully. She’d think it was cute but she’s just annoyed at this point because he’s not the first to come up and ask her about Veronica. Out of a room full of models it seems like every guy has his eye on her and Betty really can’t blame them. She’s gorgeous in an all natural way, the way her hips are slightly wider and her thighs more muscular, her smile brighter than anyone else in the room.

“No, she’s single.”

He smiles at her, showing off pearly white teeth. “Cool, thanks.”

Then Betty’s alone again and she searches out for Veronica, a little on edge and ready to go home. Veronica is at the bar with William at her side, his hand resting on her hip and they’re talking closely, as if the music surrounding them is too loud and that’s the only way to hear each other.

Betty rolls her shoulders back, stands a little straighter, and crosses the room. She comes to a stop and catches Veronica’s attention, she smiles up at her a little dopey, eyes glassy, and most likely feeling the alcohol. Veronica reaches out for Betty, throwing an arm around her neck and lining their bodies up, hugging her tightly with one arm.

William watches too closely, jealousy in his green eyes. Veronica ignores him though, tucking a strand of loose hair back behind Betty’s ear, “I missed you tonight.”

Betty laughs, “you just kept getting pulled away from me, it’s no big deal.”

Veronica frowns, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, sliding an arm around Veronica’s waist to give her a little more support. “Are you ready to go?”

“How about we get one more drink,” William tries, giving Veronica what looks like a signature panty-dropping smile.

Veronica shakes her head, “I think I’m ready to go home with my date now. Ready, babe?”

Betty feels her heart skip a beat and her stomach somersault, that was practically music to her ears. Veronica could go home with any man there and yet she chose and wanted to go back home with Betty. William looks a little hurt and Betty takes triumph over that, unable to hide her smile at the win.

“Here, take my number, maybe we can go for coffee sometime this week,” he says, one last attempt at winning over Veronica. Betty watches as he writes his number on Veronica’s palm with a pen, pulling her off Betty and enveloping her in a tight embrace. “Call me.”

Betty rolls her eyes and walks hand in hand out of the party with Veronica. “Good night?” She asks, the slight chill in the air helping to sober her up.

“Yeah, but I’m sorry it sucked for you.”

“Don’t be, I was here as your support anyway.”

“You were my date, Betts,” Veronica smirks, and then does something that surprises Betty. She starts rubbing at her hand, the ink not yet dry and rubs off the number with friction.

They get into a cab and sit side by side and Betty can’t take her eyes off Veronica’s hand with the blue smudge of writing. “What’d you do that for?” She questions, nodding down at her hand.

Veronica shrugs, “not my type.”

Betty peaks at her from the corner of her eye, curious. Hesitantly, she asks, “and what is your type?”

“A pretty girl,” she says dreamy, throwing her head back to the headrest and closing her eyes.

Betty tries to calm her racing heart but it doesn’t work and they spend the rest of the cab ride in silence, Betty reflecting on their night. How, Veronica spent most of it with William by her side, the guy putting on all the moves but Veronica seemingly unaware. She constantly reached out for Betty that night, wanting to involve her and make her comfortable in conversation.

_“Why aren’t you going home with Archie?” Betty questions, looking over to Veronica as they drive through Riverdale back to Veronica’s apartment. The dance was still going on but Veronica wanted to leave early and Betty obliged._

_“Because you’re my date, Betts, why would I go home with anyone but you?” She retorts, cocking a brow and tilting her head in question._

_Betty shrugs, “because he’s Archie.”_

_As if that explains everything, which in a way it does. Because it’s Veronica and Archie, the two are inseparable and have an unexplainable chemistry between them, sometimes making Betty jealous. It’s not like she doesn’t have a connection to Veronica, because she does, it’s just different in a way she can’t explain._

_Veronica reaches across and slips her hand into Betty’s. “You’re my girl though.”_

_That seems to ease her jealousy and Betty smiles across at Veronica._

Veronica and Betty walk back into the apartment and Veronica is first to throw her shoes off at the door, sighing out in relief. Betty follows her lead, her feet aching and the release she feels when she finally takes the heels off. She pulls Veronica into the kitchen and pours her a glass of water.

They look a little ridiculous standing there, sharing a glass of water, and Veronica helping Betty pull the bobby pins out of her low side bun. It’s comfortable silence and Betty feels herself opening up to Veronica, her best friend, wanting to tell her everything.

“I did have fun tonight,” she finally says, slowly meeting Veronica’s eyes. “It was nice just to get dressed up.”

“I’m glad,” she replies, smiling. “I still think I had the hottest date.”

Betty sputters, almost choking on the water as she took a drink. She puts the glass back on the counter, “I’m pretty sure I had the hottest date, all the guys wanted to go home with you.”

Veronica blushes, looking down at her bare feet. “But I went home with you instead. You’re my girl, Betts.”

“Yeah.”

They lock eyes and a heat runs through Betty, butterflies in her stomach, and she hears Kevin in her head telling her to slay her demons. She takes one step forward, closing the distance, and kissing Veronica. It’s sudden and a little rushed, Betty’s nervous and just throwing herself into it. The kiss is brief and it feels so good, everything clicking into place once again and Betty feels on top of the world kissing Veronica Lodge.

She comes crashing down seconds later. Veronica doesn’t kiss her back and when Betty pulls away Veronica is staring up at her with shock and Betty takes that as a sign that maybe she wasn’t into Betty as she had believed. All the flirting and the closeness they shared was just friendly and Betty had been misreading it.

Betty takes a step away, and then another, fleeing to her room and slamming the door behind her. She’s mortified. When Veronica knocks on her door minutes later, calling softly for Betty, she doesn’t answer. Instead, slipping off her dress and climbing into bed. Her heart feels shattered and tears begin to well up, she’s not sure how she’s going to face Veronica in the morning, she’s not sure where they go from here.

 

* * *

 

Betty doesn’t mean to mess up their relationship but after the kiss she avoids Veronica, refusing to have that conversation and be rejected. She replays that kiss over and over for weeks, replaying the look on Veronica’s face as she pulls away, a second of hurt flashing just before Betty runs away from her. It’s the same hurt on her face every time Betty passes her in the apartment, refusing to say anything more than basic conversation.

The day after Veronica tries to talk to her about it. Tugs at her hand, pleading for Betty to just look at her, but she can’t meet Veronica’s eyes. “Betty, please, just talk to me.”

Betty shakes her head and leaves the apartment, spending the next two hours walking through the city.

Veronica tries and tries, eventually cornering Betty a week later when she comes out of the bathroom after a shower. Veronica is standing in Betty’s doorway, refusing to move to let her into her room. She levels Betty with a heavy stare, demanding she talk to her.

“We need to talk.”

“We really don’t,” Betty replies, trying to sidestep her to get back into her bedroom. She’s naked with just a towel wrapped around her body and is feeling exposed and just wants the safety of her bedroom. She’d rather not have this conversation with Veronica at all but the other woman is determined.

“Betty, what happened the other night-”

“Was a mistake, alright?”

“It wasn’t.”

“It was,” she says, grinding her teeth together. Her hand balls up into a fist at her side and Veronica reaches out for her but Betty is quick to move her hand away.

Veronica looks like she’s been kicked, frowning at Betty. “We really should talk,” she tries, just one last time.

Betty sighs, “I don’t want to do this with you, Veronica. We don’t need to talk, we need to just let that go. We’re friends, that’s all we’ll ever be, so just forget about it.”

Veronica deflates, doesn’t even argue, and steps aside and lets Betty back into her room. She closes the door behind her and the tears well up in her eyes, she hates that she was so rude to her best friend but she can’t stand the idea of Veronica rejecting her. Doesn’t want to hear her say those words, that she loves Betty but just as a friend, that she was stupid enough to think otherwise.

They spend the next few weeks awkwardly maneuvering around each other. They rarely spend any time together and when they do it’s usually a forced outing by Kevin and she spends most of the night talking to Sebastian. Kevin even tries talking to her about it but she ignores him, ducking out of his hold and retreating to the bathroom for safety.

It kills her that she’s hurting Veronica. She loves Veronica with her whole heart, wants to protect her and care for her but she’s being selfish. Doesn’t know if she’s always been this way or if it’s just a coping mechanism, to protect herself from heartbreak. So she lets it go on for longer than it should, her pride getting the better of her.      

Betty comes home after a run, her earphones still in and music playing that when she slips inside the apartment, she doesn’t hear that someone is home. Her shoes are left at the door and she walks across the hardwood floor with socked feet, pulling her headphones from her ears, and looks up just as she’s about to enter the living room to see Veronica and Kevin in there sitting on the couch.

Betty pauses, taking a step back so she’s out of view. Someone is sniffling, Veronica most likely, and Betty’s heart aches when she sees that she’s crying with Kevin trying, and failing, to comfort her. Veronica has her knees pulled up to her chest, much like the night months ago she found her on the couch, staring absently out the window.   

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Veronica says, her voice shaky as she breathes heavily through the tears.

Kevin rubs her arm, “V…”

She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand but it’s no use, there’s fresh tears already slipping down her cheeks. “She won’t even talk to me or let me explain myself, Kev.”

“She’ll come around.”

“And how long will that take?” Veronica retorts with a bite. “It’s been six months since I found her in Rio, I’ve been patient, how much longer am I supposed to wait?”

“It takes time, her memory is returning.”

“But she doesn’t remember us.”

“How do you know?”

Veronica drops her head, burrowing her nose in the space between her knees and chest. She takes a deep breath. “Because she wouldn’t be acting this way if she remembered,” she finally says.

“You’re Betty and Veronica, B and V, forever forged, and all that.”

“Sometimes that’s not enough.”

Betty takes a few steps away from them, her back hitting the wall, and she’s struck with realisation. They were talking about her but it doesn’t make sense. Betty slips past the living room and down the small hallway to her room. She paces her room, trying to put all the pieces of this fucked up puzzle together, but there’s too many missing pieces.

This is what she knows:

She’s Elizabeth Cooper, born and raised in Riverdale. Veronica is her best friend and they moved to New York City together shortly after graduation. Betty went to Columbia and Veronica went to NYU. In their second year they rented an apartment, a small thing with barely enough room for the two of them, but they made it work.

They were friends. Or were they? There’s a faint memory from high school, a kiss in the middle of the gym. Veronica whispers, _‘do you trust me?’_ before pulling Betty down for a slow kiss. Cheryl is there, has a few choice words, the kiss isn’t real. But there were other kisses too? Weren’t there?

Betty continues to pace, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and letting it fall loose around her shoulders, as if that’ll help her think. She throws open her closet door, eyeing the photo albums that resided on a shelf above her clothing. Betty reaches up with her tip toes for the album and when she gets a grip with just the tips of her fingers, maneuvering it just so, she pulls it down from the shelf. A box also falls down from the shelf, the lid popping open.

Betty falls to her knees, forgetting about the album and instead rifles through the box. The first thing that catches her eyes  is a picture of Veronica and Betty kissing from the Brooklyn Bridge and the New York Skyline behind them.

_“Just one picture,” Betty pleads, holding up her phone for a selfie._

_Veronica rolls her eyes playfully, “how can I resist.”_

_Betty pulls Veronica beside her, holding her phone out for a selfie but Veronica wiggles out from beside her and slips her hands into Betty’s hair, pulling her down, and their lips crashing. Betty leans into the kiss, smiling as she snaps the picture._

_“Perfect,” Veronica beams, admiring the picture. She places one last peck on Betty’s lips before leading her back along the bridge to the city._

Betty studies it, remembering that day as their first official day in New York when they first arrived. Betty begged Veronica to take her to all the iconic landmarks and she eventually gave in, and every landmark had a picture of the two kissing in front of. Betty pulls out countless other pictures just the same, kissing from central park, from the empire state building, and even one of them on the subway.

Betty smiles, placing the photos onto the carpet, and pulls out more pictures. These ones are clearly from prom, Veronica in a long black dress and Betty in a white dress, remembering they went shopping together, of course after Betty asked her to go to prom. She remembers getting creative with the promposal.

_“You have to rearrange the polaroid pictures until they spell something,” Betty tells her, setting Veronica down at the lunch table and placing a handful of polaroid pictures in front of her._

_Betty has spent a month planning and taking the perfect pictures of the letters needed, wandering around town and taking snap shots from store signs. Veronica eyes Betty wearily before getting to work, laying out the pictures in front of her before arranging and rearranging. Archie helps, spelling mismatched words which make no sense and only anger Veronica._

_“Keep your hands to yourself, Archiekins, this is mine!” She snaps, slapping his hand away._

_Betty smirks, watching Veronica as she eats her lunch, and laughing when she growls in frustration. “Would you like a hint?”_

_“No!”_

_“Ronnie, it’s alright, I can help you,” Betty says, teasing her._

_Veronica’s chewing on her lip in concentration, “No worries, B, I almost got it.”_

_Betty looks down and she’s right, Veronica has spelt out_ ‘Will you go to prom with me?’ _and squeals, jumping out of her seat and pulling Betty across the table. She pulls Betty in for a deep kiss, cupping her jaw with both hands, and when they pull apart, Veronica is grinning from ear to ear.  
_

_“I’d thought you’d never ask,” she whispers, only for Betty to hear._

_“I was working on the perfect promposal.” Betty chuckles lowly, “so will you go to prom with me, Veronica Lodge?”_

_“Fuck yes, of course I will, Betty Cooper.”_

Betty smiles at the memory. There’s so many photos in the box and as Betty goes through each and every one, she’s beginning to remember more and more.

_Betty stares at Veronica, a little in shock from the confession. “You’re in love with me?”_

_“Yeah,” Veronica answers, looking up and meeting her gaze through unshed tears in Betty’s eyes. “Why are crying?”_

_“Because I love you too,” she breathes out, relieved and overjoyed. “I’m in love with you.”_

_Veronica stares at her, mouth hanging open. “You what?”_

_Betty lets out a watery laugh. “I’m in love with you, Veronica Lodge.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Betty nods, hands running down Veronicas arms and fingers interlocking with hers. “May I kiss you now?”_

_“Fuck yeah,” she says, closing the distance between them, lips meeting into the sweetest kiss._

_Betty couldn’t believe she was finally kissing Veronica Lodge. After a year of pining from afar, being jealous of her relationship with Archie, and praying that one day she would love Betty back. Loving Veronica was easy and Betty never wanted to let go or for the kiss to end._

Betty runs her fingers along her lips, practically feeling the kiss, and now suddenly remembering every kiss from their first to their last.

_“I love you so much,” Veronica says, holding onto Betty as tight as she can._

_They’re in the airport and it’s a little awkward, people passing by and obviously watching as they say goodbye. Betty tries to ignore all that and just focus on Veronica. Their foreheads touch and noses brush, Betty can see the few flecks of gold visible in Veronica's iris’, her favourite feature._

_“I love you too, Veronica Lodge, more than you can ever know,” Betty replies, slipping her arms around Veronica’s waist and hugging her close._

_“You better come back in one piece.”_

_Betty smiles. “I promise.”_

_Veronica wraps her arms around Betty’s shoulders and closes the distance between them, kissing her. It’s sweet and chaste, but then Betty runs her tongue over Veronicas’ bottom lip and deepens the kiss. It grows desperate and fierce, one last taste before Betty goes to Rio. It’s only a few weeks but she’s already missing Veronica and she’s still in her arms._

_Someone bumps into them on purpose and they pull apart. Betty pecks her lips, her cheek, her other cheek, pulling Veronica into a tight hug and burying her nose in her hair and breathing in. She smells her perfume, memorizing it, a sweet flowery scent that she loves. Veronica places a kiss on her neck and then her collarbone._

_Veronica pulls back, tears in her eyes. “I’m going to miss you so much.”_

_Betty wipes away the tear that falls down her cheek, cupping Veronica’s jaw. “Don’t. I’ll be back in three weeks.”_

_Veronica pulls her in for one quick kiss and sends Betty on her way. She waves to her before she heads into security, biting back her tears that threaten to fall. She reminds herself it’s only for a few weeks and this has been a story she’s been chasing for months._

Betty laughs, feeling so stupid at herself. Veronica reaching out for her these past few weeks weren’t to reject her but rather her reaching out to her, to pull her back in, and start again. She feels stupid and dumb, but she wants to get her girl back, ready to grovel at her feet. With her memories back, she’s sure she knows the proper way to win back her girl.

Betty scrambles to her feet, knocking the box over in her haste, and out falls a small jewelry box. She bends down and picks it up, curious, and opens it to reveal a diamond ring on a silver chain. It looks familiar and a memory fights it’s way to the surface.

_“You’re acting weird,” Betty says, eyeing her girlfriend across the dining room table._

_Veronica has been acting shifty all night. She can’t keep her hands still, constantly reaching for her wine glass or pushing around her food, constantly asking Betty the same three questions about her day._

_“I’m not acting weird.”_

_Betty hums, eyeing her. “What are you up to?”_

_Veronica chews on her bottom lip, twisting her hands anxiously in her lap, barely meeting Betty’s gaze across the table. “I was going to wait until after dinner to do this…”_

_And then she slides off her chair and moves around the table and kneels right at Betty’s side. “I love you, Elizabeth Cooper, more than I ever know what to do with and with my whole heart. Ever since that first night in Pop’s and you smiled at me, I knew I was a goner. And you loving me back is more than I deserve but I fight hard to do right by you, to be the person that is good enough for you because you deserve the world.”_

_Veronica takes a deep breath. “And you’re my whole world, my favourite part and I’ll do anything to keep you happy. So, I guess, what I was wondering is will you marry me, Betty Cooper?”_

_Betty gasps, hands flying to her mouth as Veronica opens the little grey box in her hand revealing a princess cut diamond ring. Betty slips off her chair and onto her knees in front of Veronica, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She pulls back, tears in her own eyes._

_“What do you say, Betty Cooper?”_

_Betty lets out a watery laugh, “God, yes!  I’ll marry you, Veronica Lodge.”_

_Veronica smiles so wide, quickly placing the ring onto Betty’s left ring finger and bringing her hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles just above where the ring sits. “It looks beautiful on you.”_

_Betty cups her cheeks and pulls her in for another kiss, unable to contain her happiness and her love for this woman, her_ fiance _. “I love you so much.”_

Betty slips the box into her shorts and leaves her room, storming into the living room. She ignores Kevin and drops to her knees in front of Veronica who was still crying, her eyes puffy and red. Betty pulls at her arms to turn Veronica towards her. “Hey, look at me,” she whispers gently.

Reluctantly, Veronica raises her head and drops her knees. “What?”

Betty’s heart aches but there’s so much hope and love flowing through her that she practically throws herself at Veronica. She sits up, knees on the floor, and wraps her arms around Veronica’s neck, tugging her into her. Betty rearranges her so that Veronica is sitting on the edge of the couch, giving Betty more room to line their bodies up.

She breathes Veronica in, nose in her hair, and just relaxes. “I fucking love you so much, Veronica.”

Betty can hear Veronica’s breath hitch, her arms remain limp at her side but she continues to hold onto her, squeezing her tight, needing to be close to her. Betty pulls back an inch, her lips hovering at her ear and whispers, “I remember everything.”

Veronica pulls back and tilts her head, they’re nose to nose. “You remember?”

Betty nods, “yeah, I do. I remember our first kiss, then our real first kiss when you told me you loved me. I remember coming out to my parents and you being by my side. I remember prom. I remember you sticking up for us in high school and in that first year of college when things got really hard. You fought for us to stay together. You were there for me through everything, even Polly, and I was there for you because I loved you. I _love_ you.”

Veronica’s looking at her with wide eyes, unbelieving.

She strokes Veronica’s cheek with her thumb, wiping away a tear. “I’m sorry it took me so long and that I hurt you. I didn’t mean to, I promise. I just didn’t think that someone like you could love me. I didn’t think it was real.”

“God, you’re so stupid,” Veronica breathes out and pulls her into a kiss.

Betty smiles into the kiss, everything like she remembered but more. Veronica deepens the kiss, a year and a half of pent up emotions exploding through her. It just feels so right. The way that Veronica fits against her, sighs out her name, it’s music to her ears. She reluctantly pulls back, needing to get everything out.

“I love you, Veronica Lodge,” Betty says, cupping her jaw and closing the distance so their foreheads touch.

Veronica hesitates, just for a moment, and then smiles. “I love you too.” She breathes out,” God, I’ve been waiting forever just to have you in my arms again.”

“No more waiting,” she says. “You and me, right?”

“Right.”

Betty pulls back, sinking back onto her heel and reveals the grey box she found, opening it and holding it out to Veronica. “A promise that we’ll heal together and one day we’ll get married. Not right now, but one day.” Betty lets out a shaky breath, nerves eating at her. “You’re my world, Veronica Lodge, and we lost each other for a little bit but we found each other again, like it was fate.”

“It was fate,” Veronica whispers, reaching out and taking the ring and attached necklace out of it’s box. “A promise,” she repeats, holding up the ring.

Betty takes it from her and clasps it around her neck, the ring settling just above her breasts. “For someday.”

Kevin clears his throat, drawing both of their attention. “I should probably head out.”

Veronica laughs, “yeah, you probably should, Kev.”

“You good, V?” He questions and Betty doesn’t get offended, understanding his concern.

“I’m good,” she smiles. “I got my girl back.”

“Yeah, we got her back,” he winks at Betty and slips out of the apartment.

Veronica pulls Betty up onto the couch and kisses her and doesn’t stop, eventually moving things to the bedroom because it’s been over a year since Betty’s felt Veronica’s body beneath her fingers. She remembers what it felt like all those years ago, the memories clearer now, and she wants to make new ones. Desperately.

Later, when they’re both exhausted, Betty is curled up with her head resting on Veronica’s chest, she looks up to her girlfriend (future fiancée), and asks her, “why didn’t you just tell me we were together in the beginning?”

Veronica brushes a stray hair off Betty’s forehead and curls it behind her ear, palm resting on Betty’s cheek and thumb brushing her cheekbone. Veronica looks so young and honest, brown eyes shining, Betty can hear her heart hammering beneath her ear.

“Because you can’t tell someone they love you.”

Betty laughs, tears falling from her eyes, only Veronica Lodge would be so selfless and caring. She rolls so she’s on top of Veronica, staring down at her, and kisses her. It’s so easy to get lost together, Betty can spend forever kissing those lips and getting lost in her eyes. It just feels so damn good to be back together, to have finally found the missing piece of her puzzle.

It was Veronica, the woman under her nose the whole time.

She stares down in those brown eyes, vowing never to spend another moment away from this woman who owns her heart. “You will never be alone again, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what'd you think?

**Author's Note:**

> the happy ending is coming, i promise. let me know what you think in the comments below?


End file.
